You're Pregnant, Aren't You?
by DawnBeforeTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward have best friends forever and soon fell in love. But what happens when their love is tested when Bella ends up pregnant and Charlie refuses to have anything to do with his daughter?
1. Pregnant

Chapter 1: Pregnant

You're Pregnant, Aren't You?

**Author's Note**

**Hey lovelies, I know I already reedited this not long ago but I needed to again. And for new readers, this takes place in 2010. Not 2011. **

By: DawnBeforeTwilight

Edward and I were in my living room about to tell Charlie. I was scared, and so was Edward. We're only teenagers! What will Charlie say? What will my mom say? I, Bella Swan was pregnant at only 18. We were in the living room sitting quietly on the couch. I was holding Edward's hand so tightly that my knuckles were white. My other hand was on my stomach gently rubbing it.

It was still hard to believe that something was growing inside me. I never expected myself to become the pregnant teenager. Edward and I had always used some form of birth control….98% of the time. There were only two times that we didn't use one, prom night in the back of Edward's Volvo, and graduation night in Edward's bedroom. But according to how far along I was the baby was conceived on prom night in the back of Edward's Volvo, which makes me sound like a slut.

"Well, at least Charlie will know why I've been throwing up a lot. I'm pretty sure he thinks that I've become bulimic or something," I tried to say positively. I've been having morning sickness usually in midmorning after I eat my breakfast. Charlie's noticed a few times but I think he's beginning to believe that I have an eating disorder.

"Bella, we can do this. If we already told my parents, we can tell yours," Edward said looking at me. "We've kept this off for 2 weeks. We need to tell your dad." Edward's parents were the first people we told. We told them on June 12th, two days after we found out about the baby, and 3 days after graduation. Carlisle, Edward's dad, had run some blood tests and told us that the baby was conceived in late April, which when prom was. I was about 5 weeks when we told them about the pregnancy.

"I'm scared, what will Charlie say? I mean we haven't even told him about the wedding!" I started to cry a little bit. But who wouldn't? Edward changed his position on the couch so he was looking right at me. He gently took my face and cradled it in his hands. His thumbs wiped away my tears.

"We're in this together," he said as he looked me in the eyes. Edward had told me that he'd be there for me every step of the way, no matter what would happen. My heart stopped when I heard the engine outside. It meant that Charlie's home. I jolted in my seat and felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

In was late June. Edward had just turned 19 a few days ago and we knew even then about the baby.

"Bella, it'll be ok. We can do this," Edward said. We heard the footsteps on the front porch and we braced ourselves. The front door opened and walked in Charlie. He smiled at us as he took off his jacket and hung his gun on its usual place.

"Hello Bella," he said. He then looked at Edward. "Edward," he said somber. He sat down in the chair across from the couch and looked at us. "What's up with you? You've been acting strange for the past few weeks. Is something wrong?"

"Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you actually." I said as he continued to look at us. I had a feeling that he knew what was going on. That he knew what Edward and I did, that he knew I was pregnant, that he knew we were getting married.

"What do you need to tell me, Bells?" I looked at Edward and into his green eyes. He nodded meaning that he was ready to tell my dad. I knew that what I was going to confess to him would be hard.

"Dad, please don't be mad at us but Edward and I are hav-,"

"You're pregnant, aren't you? That's what you're telling me." I looked at my dad with sad eyes. I knew that he wanted us to go to college and start a career long before I started a family.

"I'm sorry dad. We didn't mean for this to happen. But Edward and-" I was then cut off again.

"What about Edward," he looked at him and I swear I saw his hand twitch towards his gun on the hook, "What the hell did you do to my daughter to nasty punk. She was a sweet girl and then you came long and, and, and defiled her. I should have never let her go out with you!"

"Dad," I said trying to calm him down, "Edward didn't do anything that I didn't do. We both made the decision to have sex. And Dad, Edward and I are also getting," I took a big gulp, "married." I felt Edward's arm tighten around me. He then looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, I know that Bella and I are doing everything out of order but. We would like to have your blessing for the wedding," Edward spoke with confidence.

"There's not going to be a wedding! You are never to see Edward again Isabella. Do you have any idea that his baby is going to ruin both your lives?" He roared at us. "You're only teenagers! You can't have a baby! I forbid you to have his baby! You are going to get this thing taken care of!"

"What? Dad! I'm not having an abortion. You can't tell me what to do. I am a grown woman. I am 18 and I don't have to listen to you anymore. I'm legally an adult," I said to him, trying to calm him down and let him know that Edward and I are taking responsibility for our actions.

"Bella can make decisions by herself. She's a very smart and independent woman," Edward said to Charlie, trying to get through to him. But his attempts were bust.

"If Bella was so smart why did she have sex with you and if's she so independent she should be fine without you. And Bella, how the hell do you plan on telling Renee? She'll have a heart attack. Did you even think what your actions would do to your family? How far along are you with the thing anyway?" Charlie shot back.

"The baby is not a thing, Charlie, and I'm about 7 weeks along. And Edward and I plan on keeping the baby." I told him. Charlie directed his attention from me to Edward.

"7 WEEKS! How long have you known?" He demanded.

"We've known for about 2 weeks. We were going to tell you earlier but we knew you would get pissed off at us," I yelled at him. "I know you're mad at us but you have no right to treat me this way."

"You kept this from me for 2 weeks? Dammit Bella!" he yelled louder. His attention was now on Edward. "Edward, do your parents know? What was their reaction?" Edward looked at Charlie with a response.

"My parents already know. They were disappointed at first but now they're happy for us. And you should be, too. This is going to be your first grandchild. You should be happy. Not mad." Edward bravely said before kissing the top of my head. I felt safe there with Edward next to me.

"Get out. GET OUT! Grab your things and leave. I can't have some sort of whore in my house!" Charlie yelled at us. "I never want to see you again, you, Edward, and that abomination you call a baby mean nothing to me." Those words hit me a brick to the face. I stopped my almost tears and took a deep breath before I stood up.

"Fine then, come on Edward. Let's grab my things and we can go to your house." I said as I took his hand. We both went to my room. As soon as we closed my door I let the tears fall.

"Bella, it's going to be ok." Edward said as he hugged me. I cried into his shirt as he held me closer. How could Charlie say those things to me? He called me a whore and my baby an abomination.

"Edward I'm scared. What are we going to do?" I said as I broke from his embrace before grabbing a duffel bag from the closet and started packing. I opened my closet and grabbed and my clothes and took the hanger off and shoved then in the bag.

"I am too Bella, but we are going to get married and we'll have a beautiful baby with us. We'll be good parents. I'll be a doctor and you'll be a cook just like you always wanted." Edward reassured me as he grabbed my clothes from my dresser.

"What about college Edward. I'm due in February, middle of the school year. We'll need to find a place of our own and we'll need things for the baby," I said in full tears. I looked around the room. The closest and dresser were empty except for the occasional sock and belt. I had three bags full of my things. Clothes, shoes, and my laptop was the only thing I had. Edward and I finished and we soon were down stairs. "Goodbye Charlie, for good. You're a heartless bastard." I said as Edward and left the house for the last time.

We got into my truck that I picked Edward up in from his house. We sat there for only a minute before I was crying so badly that when I looked in the mirror my face was red and eyes were puffy. Why did this happen? Why is Charlie kicking me out of the house? He and Renee weren't that much older than me when they had me! He has no right to do that. He's being hypocritical.

Edward drove us back to his house. As we drove to his house I placed my hands on my stomach, "Our baby is not an abomination," I said, remembering Charlie's words. Edward's family had been happy that another life was entering the world. Even our friends, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty had at first uncomfortable with the idea that Edward I were going to be parents before we were 20 but soon decided that they were happy. But Charlie wasn't happy about a grandson or granddaughter.

"Charlie will regret this one day," Edward said as he placed a hand on my knee. "He just needs a few days to calm down and realize what he said. He'll be begging for an apology."

We soon drove out of the housed area of Forks until the house grew farther and farther apart. The houses also were getting bigger and bigger. We finally stopped in front of a large white house. There were three stories and a wraparound porch. The house was surrounded by flowers curiosity of Esme, Edward's mom. She loved flowers.

She was big on design. She had majored in interior design in the 80s when she had gone to college. Now she was running her own design company called _Platt Designs._ She had started in 1987, a year before she married Carlisle and became a Cullen and 4 years before Edward was born.

We got out of my truck and then grabbed my bags. Edward was one who really grabbed them. I just crossed my arms and tried not to have an emotional breakdown in the middle of his driveway.

"Bella, please don't look sad. It hurts me when you aren't happy," he said looking me in the eyes. He grabbed my hand and slowly walked us up to the front door. My hand went to the doorknob when it opened by itself.

"Bella, Edward, is everything ok?" Esme asked as she opened the door. I looked at her for a second. She was a little taller than my 5"4'. She had green eyes that she had given to Edward and caramel colored hair. She knew by the way Edward and I looked that Charlie wasn't happy about the news. "Oh Bella, it's ok."

"You are more than welcome to stay here." Carlisle said. They were like second parents to me, Esme being a loving mother figure and Carlisle being the wise and respective father figure.

"Thanks. But Edward and I need to find a place of our own. We wouldn't want to bother you with a crying baby each night and besides. We need a place closer to college. I still want to go." I said with a brave face.

"You are handling this better than I thought." Esme said. "You two must be tired, you should rest." Carlisle told Edward and me. We then went up to his bedroom. He carried my bags while I just crossed my arms as we walked up the three flights of stairs before we approached his bedroom. We lay down on the bed and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest for comfort.

All I remembered next was falling asleep and having a dream of when I found out I was going to be a mother and telling Edward.

_"Edward, promise me, whatever the result is on the test, you will stay with me no matter what," I spoke with myself on the verge of tears. I wanted to know that Edward would be there for me. I didn't want my son or daughter to wonder who their father was._

_Edward looked at me. "Bella, you have nothing to…" I cut him off._

_"Promise me." I said with a worried tone in my voice._

_"I promise." He said as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "It's been three minutes." He said as he looked at his watch._

_I grabbed the stick off the bathroom counter and looked at the results. My hand shook as I raised it to my face. I saw the results and my world came crashing down. I turned to Edward who had the same expression on his face as mine. "Edward, I see two lines. I'm, I'm, pregnant. No this test is wrong. I am not pregnant. Edward, we are not pregnant." I said as I cried into his chest. "I need to take another test. This one is wrong." _

_"Bella its ok," He said as he rubbed my back._

_"No, it's not ok. It's not ok at all. What are we going to do? I can't have a baby but I can't I have an abortion. I can't murder a baby. Edward, we're going to have a baby. I'm scared, how are we going to tell our parents?"_

I then woke up from my dream. I was alone in my bed with Edward's blue comforter around me. I looked at the clock on Edward's bedside table. It was 7:30 in the evening. I looked outside to see the twilight. I was beautiful. The forest backdrop and the stars starting to appear in the sky made it seem like it was a painting. I heard some footsteps from the hallway and turned to see who it was.

"Hey," Edward said to me as he kissed me on the lips. "I brought you something to eat," He said as he handed me a bowl of chicken salad. "Thanks." He sat next to me and just stared.

"Give Charlie time to accept it. He'll soon be happy about the baby," he said. We were disturbed by Esme who was standing at the door.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are here," she said in a sweet tone. Behind her were our four best friends. They smiled as they walked through the door. We had all been best friends since kindergarten. Well, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper and I really. Emmett moved to Forks in the second grade from Vermont. All of our friendships turned into romance. During 8th grade Alice and Jasper started to go out as did Rose and Emmett. Edward and I didn't start to go out until freshman year in high school.

"Hey Bella, how have you been? I heard that Charlie was less than thrilled to hear about the baby and the wedding," Alice said as she gave me a hug.

"Don't worry. We all know that you'll be kick ass parents." Emmett said as he gave me a hug that almost squeezed the breath out of me.

"Emmett. I. Can't. Breathe." I said.

"Oh sorry," He said releasing me from his death grip. One common misconception about Emmett is that he's a mean guy just because he's very big and muscular. But the truth is that he cried like a baby during _Marley & Me_.

"So, Edward, how's it been, you know, since you found out that you're going to be a dad?" Jasper asked.

I had never really asked Edward how he felt about the baby. But he did say that he already loves the little guy or gal as much as he loves me. I just can't wait until our baby is born so I can see Edward as a dad. I can tell he'll be a great daddy.

"It feels, strange. I really couldn't see myself having kids until after college but Bella and I are in this together." Edward said. "We have an ultrasound scheduled for next week. When we told my parents about the baby we told them we needed their help. So Carlisle scheduled us an ultrasound with Dr. Miles. She's supposed to be real nice." He added.

I took a bite of my salad and tasted it. I was a little off, too much dressing probably, but I didn't mind. I was hungry. Plus my taste buds have been acting different now.

"So, when are you going to look for places to live?" Rosalie said to us.

"Well, Edward and I talked about this before we told anyone about the baby but, we'll go looking for places after we get the ultrasound. We're looking for a place close to school and is in a nice neighborhood to raise the baby." I said to our friends. I placed my hand on my stomach. I wasn't even showing yet but I would in a few weeks. One of the baby books I got said that I would start to show around my third month or my fourth month at the latest.

"Do you want to do something? How about we all go see a movie?" Alice asked, trying to cheer me up.

"I don't really think that I'm in the mood to go anywhere at the moment. I mean my dad did just call me a whore and said that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life," I said as I started to cry.

"Bella, you are not a whore and we are NOT making a mistake," Edward said sternly as he looked me in the eyes. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried more. I didn't know whether I was being emotional or if it was my pregnancy hormones that were making me cry like this.

"We could stay here and see a movie. Bella, we want to cheer you up after all that has happened," Rosalie said.

"Bella, we don't like seeing you sad. We want you to cheer up," Emmett said.

"I'm not sure whether I want to do that either," I told them as I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"We don't like seeing you upset. Please let us do something," Jasper begged.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We can watch a movie in here on Edward's TV," Jasper suggested. Edward had a 45 inch plasma screen TV on his bedroom wall. He also had an entertainment system of a blu ray player and PS3. The guys loved to play video games.

"I don't want to watch a movie. I think I want to be alone right now," I said as I started to cry.

"Bella-," Alice started.

"I think that Bella just really wants to be alone right now," Edward said.

"Let's go then. Bella, call us when you feel better. We love you," Alice said as she and the others left. Edward and I were now alone. We just looked in each other's eyes for about a minute before Edward got into bed with me and took me in his arms. I cried harder than I have ever cried before, more than when my grandma died and more than when my parents divorced.

"Shhh Bella, it'll be ok," he said before he kissed my forehead. Edward would often kiss my forehead whenever I was sad. He started to hum an unfamiliar tune in my ear. It was relaxing and made me help a little happier.

The rest of the evening Edward and I just stayed in his bed. I cried some more and he was there to make me feel better. It is scary, being pregnant at only 18 and fresh out of high school. But I know that Edward and I can make it because anything is possible.


	2. Telling Renee

Chapter 2: Telling Renee

You're Pregnant, Aren't You?

**Author's Note**

**I do not own Twilight. **

By: DawnBeforeTwilight

I woke up wrapped in my fiancé's arms. It still felt weird to refer Edward my fiancé. His hands were on my stomach protectively around our child's home. I nudged Edward in his chest to wake him up. It had been about 2 days since we told Charlie. Today we had to tell my overbearing mother about the news. We would have to tell her sooner or later. I would be starting to show in a few weeks. I would be hoping that she wouldn't think the only reason that Edward and I were getting married was because I'm pregnant but that wasn't the reason. Edward proposed on prom night. We didn't go because I had already gone to junior prom with him and once was enough. We went to a burger place and ate and after that, we went to the meadow that we found when we were younger.

_He opened his car door and put in the Debussy CD that I liked and we danced to it. We were in the middle of a field. It may have seemed cheesy but I thought that it was quite romantic._

_"Bella, you are so beautiful tonight. Each day you grow lovelier." He said._

_"Edward, I'm in an old pair of jeans, an old T shirt, and a pair of Converse. How the hell could I look lovely?" I asked him._

_"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he whispered into my ear before he started to kiss my neck. Before I knew it we were making out. "Bella I am in love with you. These past few years have made my whole world." His velvet voice spoke. Before I knew he had got down on one knee and. "Isabella Marie Swan. From the first moment I met you I knew I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would do everything for you. You are my entire world. I need you like I need air to breathe. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" He then presented a beautiful ring to me._

_I started crying at his words. He was asking me, ME, to be his wife! He wants me to be Bella Cullen._

_"Yes, yes I'll marry you," I answered in tears of joy. Edward smiled that smile and then picked me off the ground and spun me around before kissing me full on the lips. His hands roamed my body before they slipped up my shirt and ran across my sides and then my breasts. He kissed down to my neck. I started to moan and I heard him smirk. I felt him begin to take off my shirt and I let him. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew we were naked in the back of his Volvo. And that was the story of how I got pregnant. _

I know it may sound cliché, ending up in the back of a car on prom night, but Edward and I were in love and didn't care where we did it. I'm pretty sure Edward had a condom in his wallet though. If we had made sure we were safe I wouldn't have been kicked out by my dad and we also wouldn't have the crap scared out of us.

"Um, Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes love?" Edward said to me before kissing my cheek.

"We need to tell Renee today. Like right now actually. Cause if we don't. Charlie will and I don't want him to tell her. He'll say something horrible," I answered. He yawned as he sat up in bed.

"Ok then. It's 9:30 here so then it must be 12:30 there. So she'll be awake." Edward was on top of the whole thing. We got out of bed and he went over to get my phone from his desk.

My mom lived in Jacksonville. She and my dad got a divorce when I was only 12. Edward really helped me get through the whole thing. She left and stayed in Phoenix for a while where she met Phil. They then moved to Florida for his minor league baseball career. Charlie was depressed after that. Mom would usually do the cooking so after she left I took over that task and discovered I was a pretty damn good. So now I want to become a cook.

But it was pretty hard on me still, especially because she moved far away. That was when Edward and I would begin to spend more and more time together to the point when I started to develop feelings for him. But if my parents had stayed together Edward and I would have ended up together anyhow.

We got dressed and I took the nasty prenatal vitamin. They were given to me by Carlisle. He ran a few blood tests a few days after we told him and Esme and he confirmed the whole thing and how far along I was and when I was due. According to him, he will have a grandchild on February 10th, 2011. He also said, knowing when I told him I last got my period was, that the baby was conceived around late April, when prom was.

"Ugh, this tastes nasty." I said as I swallowed the pill and took a drink of water. "I hope she won't react the same way Charlie did." I placed my hand on my stomach and thought about what Charlie said, how this baby is an abomination. My baby wasn't and I knew that. Edward placed his hand on top my mine and smiled at me.

"Bella, Renee won't be like Charlie, she's different. She'll understand," he said as kissed my head. We were, and still are, scarred shitless but we had to tell my mom. I hope she wouldn't be pissed that I was telling her the biggest news of our lives over the phone.

"Hello?" I heard her motherly voice ask.

"Mom?" I asked into the phone that I had set on speaker.

"Bella! What a nice surprise. I haven't heard from you in a while, since graduation actually. That was a few weeks ago. So, how have you and Edward been? You are still together, aren't you? You two are the cutest couple around," she said. Renee had been supportive of me and Edward dating unlike Charlie who didn't want me dating at all. If it was up to him and there were an all-girl school in Forks, he would have sent me there just so I wouldn't be able to see Edward again.

"Well actually Edward is here. You're on speaker." I worried tone was in my voice again. Like the same one I had when I told Charlie. I hope she doesn't call me a whore. I'm not a whore. I also hope she wouldn't call my baby an abomination. Edward and my baby is not an abomination or an mistake.

"Hi Edward. How have you been?" she asked.

He respectively answered, "I'm well as are Carlisle and Esme." My mom was fond of Edward's parents. They weren't like other rich families like you see on the reality shows that complain because they have the wrong colored Ferrari. They weren't stuck up or flaunted their money around; they were just a normal family. I took a deep breath and I then just went out and told her.

"We actually have something to tell you," I said. I replayed the whole telling Charlie thing in my mind, I was afraid Renee will want nothing to do with me.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked. I took another deep breath before telling her the news.

"Mom, please don't be mad at me or Edward, but I'm…..pregnant. But please doesn't be mad. Edward and I are getting married first and he proposed before I got pregnant so the only reason we're getting married is not because of the baby. And we're going to get better paying jobs and an apartment. We have everything covered. Mom, please don't be mad," I said to her, ready for the same reaction as Charlie's.

"You're pregnant? And engaged? I'm going to be a grandmother? Oh Bella," I then expected her to be furious at me. She gave me the whole sex talk and being responsible when I was younger. She said that she wants me to wait until I'm married but if I couldn't wait that I should wait for the right guy and always use a condom, "that's, that's wonderful." I then had a puzzled look on my face. She was happy? She was happy that I was happy I was pregnant at 18? She must have been on something because this was never what I thought she would say.

"Mom? Did you just say that you're happy for me? I'm sorry but weren't you only a few years older than me when I was born? And you say you regret marrying young but you're ok with me? Are you drunk or high or something?" I knew that she did regret marrying young but when I came into her life she didn't mind the motherhood part.

"Sweetheart ever since you were born I had always pictured you're wedding and grandkids. I know that you and Edward are serious and you are both very mature. I know that what you are doing is the right thing. How far along are you?" I still couldn't believe it. I looked at Edward shocked, he did too. I guess after Charlie we were both expecting the same reaction from Renee.

"I'm 7 weeks and I'm due on February 10th. Now Edward and I already have a plan. We'll get married in a small ceremony at city hall, nothing fancy; we really can't afford it with a baby on the way. We plan on finding an apartment in Port Angles so we can be closer to college and not have to drive an hour every day, which would save a bundle on gas," I said. I felt Edward pull me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, you have everything planned out now do you. Sweetheart you have taken this very maturely. I'm proud of you and Edward. So, when are you getting married?" She asked us.

"We plan on marrying on August 13th. And since you seem to be ecstatic about becoming a grandma, we want you to come." Edward said. The wedding would be 3 weeks away. Edward and I already had some things planned out. Like my dress and his suit. I would just be wearing a white dress and Edward a shirt and tie. We didn't want a traditional wedding. I mean we're doing everything else ass backwards anyway. It's supposed to go fall in love marriage baby but for us it goes fall in love baby marriage.

"Phil and I would love to. So tell me about Charlie's reaction. You did tell him, right?" she added.

I felt like crying again. When my dad called me a whore it made me feel like Edward and I were having sex for the fun of it and not because we love each other. We did use protection, almost every time, except twice, prom night and the night of graduation. That was all it took. We've having sex for about a year though. And every single time we used a condom we never thought that I would get pregnant. To be honest I actually never really knew if I wanted a baby. Then when I found out I was pregnant I really wanted my baby, despite my age.

"Charlie is not happy. He kicked me out. I'm living with Edward until we can find our own place," I said as I put my hand on my stomach, rubbing up and down as my baby developed inside me. "I don't think I'll talk to him for a while, or ever," I said on the brink of tears.

"Oh Bella, don't listen to him. You are a very smart woman who knows what she's doing. Grandpa John didn't talk to me for a few days after I told him that I was pregnant with you but he soon warmed up to the thought of a grandchild. Charlie will do the same." I could tell my mom has been watching too many episodes of Oprah. "I'm sure that he'll come around and be there for you. Just give him a few weeks to let things come into reality."

"Thanks Mom. We'll I better go," I told her, "love you."

"Love you, too, all three of you. I'll tell Phil the good news." I smiled as she said those words. She was already gushing over her grandson or granddaughter.

I hung up my phone and look into the apple green eyes that I fell in love with. "She's happy. That was not what I expected." I said to Edward.

"Well, you always say that your mom is full of surprises." He said as he put his hand on my stomach and then kissed me. We were interrupted by the noise of footsteps coming up the stairs. Edward's door opened and there were our friends.

"Surprise!" Alice said as she raised her arms in the air.

"How the hell did you get in?" Edward asked.

"Your mom let us in." Emmett said as he sat on the couch across from the bed. He walked over to the couch across from Edward's desk and Rosalie then sat on his lap. "So Bella, how's morning sickness going?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck.

"I haven't really been having it a lot. I mean if I just look at something gross then I…" I was soon off my feet and into Edward's bathroom. He was soon behind me and pulled my hair out of the way. "Thanks," I said to him. I soon got up, flushed the toilet, and brushed my teeth. We then joined our friends again.

"I take it morning sickness isn't going so well?" Alice said.

"Shut up. Mary." Everyone knew Alice hated being called by her first name instead of her middle name.

"Ok then. Isabella." She knew I didn't like being called by name full name.

"So when is your first appointment?" Jasper asked.

"Friday. At 10:00." Edward said.

"Do you guys think that you'll know the sex?" Alice asked us. She would want to know the sex right away. Give us names, shop for a shit load of clothes, and all that crap.

"I don't think they'll know until I'm maybe in my fifth month. So I'm guessing they'll know in late September or early October," I said.

"Do you guys want to find out the sex of the baby?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe, I mean it would be easier to know what colored clothes to buy. Edward, do you want to know the sex?" I asked as I sat on his lap.

"Probably, I don't like to wait, I'd like to know right away," he said as he put a hand on my stomach.

"I don't know. But I want the baby to be healthy," I said as I placed an arm around Edward's neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"None of that bullshit," Alice said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Everyone says that they don't care what the baby is as long as the baby is healthy. Well if you could choose what to have, what would you choose? A boy or a girl?" she asked.

"Well, if I would have to choose, I'd say I'm having a boy," I said before biting my lip.

"Edward, what about you? Do you think the baby is a boy or girl?" Alice then asked. I wonder if Edward a little boy or a little girl. I hoped the baby would be a boy. We would raise him to the gentleman like his father was. If I were to have a daughter I'd be afraid that when she's 18 she'll come to me and tell me she's pregnant. Then again I could have my son come to me when he's 18 and tell me his girlfriend is pregnant. Either way I'm scared that my child will end up in the same situation as Edward and me.

"I think the baby is a girl," Edward responded. I looked at him and he smiled.

"You think we're having a girl?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean if we have a girl I can tell her to stay away from guys until she's 30 so she won't end up in our situation," he said.

"Well we have a boy I guess we can raise him to be a gentleman like you."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then. So do you want to wait until the baby is born to find out or do you want to find out as soon as possible?" he then asked.

"I think I want to wait."

"Ok then. We'll find out if we're having a boy or girl in February," he said.

"I don't want to wait until February to get my money!" Emmett said as he stopped his foot.

"Excuse me?" Edward and I said, "What money?"

"We all placed bets on what we think the baby will be. Emmett and I think it's a boy and Rosalie and Jasper thinks it's a girl," Alice said. "We all bet $30."

"Well I' glad that you are going to make money from my teenage pregnancy," I signed.

"Are you feeling better about the whole Charlie thing?" Rosalie asked.

"I tried to call him yesterday. He hung up as soon as I said hi. I don't think this is just something he needs to set in. I'm not sure if he wants to be part of the baby's life or even be at the wedding. Oh yeah. I told my mom, it was just before you came in actually."

"How did she react?" Emmett asked.

"She's…happy. I was expecting her to ask me if I was sure that this was ready for a baby and a husband. But she's even congratulated us and she and Phil are coming to the wedding in 8 weeks. I still can't believe the wedding is in 8 weeks. You guys still have your bridesmaids' dresses, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We got them fitted last week," Alice said. Esme and Carlisle have been helping us with the wedding ever since we told them. That was when I was 5 weeks along. We already have a venue. It's simple, just like me. Its outside and I hope that it won't rain.

"I still need a dress. But I'm going to be like 4 months pregnant at the wedding. I'll defiantly be showing by then," I said standing up and walking over to Edward's mirror. I lifted up my shirt to below my breasts. Still no bump yet, but that baby is defiantly in there.

"Who cares if you're showing at the wedding?" Edward asked as I felt his arms wrap around me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head. I sighed and leaned against him.

"Won't your very conservative grandparents care?" I asked him. "Don't they call people who have babies before marriage immoral?" I asked.

"Well, the thing about my grandparents…..grandma was two months pregnant with my mom. I'm sorry I never told you this before, I'd never thought something like this would ever come up," Edward told us.

"Wait," I said as I unwrapped his arms around me, "your grandma was two months pregnant with Esme at her wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah. Gram and Grandpa were married in March of 66'. Mom was born in October. They told everyone she was born a few weeks early and people believed them," he said as his touched my stomach.

"Wow, I guess they won't judge us then at the wedding," I said with a sigh of relief. I began to think of Esme. She would be 44 in October. She had Edward when she was 24 and Carlisle was 26. My parents had me when my dad was 23 and my mom was 19. That's how old I'll be when I have my baby. I think my mom wasn't mad at me because she was in the same situation as me. But my dad was only 4 years older than Edward. He had no right so say those things to him. Wouldn't he be a bit relieved that I was with someone my own age rather than a guy in his 20s?

I'm not sure that my father will be around but I know for sure that my mom would be.


	3. Lullaby

Chapter 3: Lullaby

You're Pregnant, Aren't You?

**Author's Note**

**I do not own Twilight.**

By: DawnBeforeTwilight

The sun streamed through the windows and hit my face, causing me to wake up. It was June 30th. Our first appointment and 6 weeks until the wedding, it was all going by so fast. It feels just like yesterday that Edward and I shared our first kiss.

_It was homecoming of our freshman year of high school, and since Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie had already gotten together Edward and I decided to go with each other. But it was just as friends. We got bored so we left the dance early and were just standing outside._

"_It's freaking cold out here. Give me your jacket," I told him. He laughed as he took of his jacket and handed it to me. I slipped it one and it was way too big more me. Edward was just over 6 feet tall. He's changed a lot since grade school. His braces have been removed, his voice stopped cracking, and he's finally gotten contacts so he doesn't wear his glasses that often. _

"_Well you should have worn a jacket," he said._

"_Don't be a smartass," I smirked at him before I laughed. I moved in closer to him to get warmer. Normally I wouldn't have cared or anything but this time was different. It felt good to be close to him. I slowly turned my head so that I was looking at him. It seemed different now. I was looking at Edward as I nice guy, very caring, well mannered. _

_Oh my God._

_I was developing feelings for him. _

_Wait. Did he feel the same way for me? This wasn't good. I mean what if Edward only liked me as a friend? I mean he could probably get any girl he wants. He wouldn't want me. I was boring and simple. I have boring brown hair and boring brown eyes to match. I so pale that you could lose me in the snow. _

_I needed to be sure that I had feelings for him. Without even thinking about it I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly looked at me shocked._

"_I'm sorry I don't know wh-" I said spastically before he leaned down and kissed me back, but this time on the lips. _

It was also the day we would look for places to live. We had a lot to do today. We would be going to our first sonogram or ultrasound, whatever the hell it is. We were both very anxious about it. I talked to Esme and she said that when she first saw Edward on the screen she cried. She even showed me pictures. I remember how Edward walked in on our conversation and Edward and how his mom was showing me his baby pictures. Edward felt embarrassed by what his mother was doing. But it was to let the worry of having a baby so young become less stressful.

Edward parked the Volvo into the parking lot and we both got out of the car. We held each other's hand as we walked into the hospital. We walked up to the front desk and talked to the receptionist.

"Hello. Swan, 10:00 with Dr. Miles," I said to her.

"Yes. I need to see some I.D first." I reached into my purse and pulled out my license. She looked at it and handed it back. "Just sign these papers real quick and we'll call you when you're ready."

We sat in the waiting area and looked at the questions. The questions were pretty simple really. Last menstrual period, is this your first child, how long have you been sexually active? The last one was a little embarrassing.

"I can't believe that this is our first appointment," Edward said, anxiously in his seat.

"Me neither. It's all happening so fast." Just then we heard my name being called. I grabbed his hand and we met the person who called my name.

"You'll be in room A4," the nurse as she led us to the room.

"You'll need to change into a paper gown," she said as she handed me a small blue bundle. "Dr. Miles will be here in about five minutes."

I changed into the noisy outfit and then proceeded to sit on the table. The door opened to a woman looking like she was in her mid-thirties, she long black hair that was in a ponytail she had olive colored skin and brown eyes, much browner than mine.

"Hello there, you must be Isabella," she said as she reached out her hand for a handshake. "And you must be the father," she then repeated the handshake to Edward.

"You are right, Edward Cullen," He said.

"And I go by Bella, actually," I said.

"Ok then Bella, I'll need you to lie down," she said. I lied down and then Dr. Miles pulled a blanket out and put in on just below my hips. "I'll need you pull the gown up so I can see your stomach," she instructed. I did as I was told.

She pulled out the scanner wand and turned on the machine. She the machine warmed up we began to ask some questions.

"How big is the baby right now?" asked Edward. I admired his enthusiasm towards our son or daughter.

"At about eight weeks the baby is about the size of a raspberry but a little smaller." We both had shocked looks on our faces, a raspberry? That would someday grow to be as big as me or Edward? The miracles that happen on earth make you wonder, don't they?

Dr. Miles grabbed a tube and held it over my stomach. "The gel is going to be cold, ok?" she said as she squeezed the blue goop on the slight baby bump that I had. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand at the feel of the coldness on my stomach. Dr. Miles then used the scanner wand on my stomach. "Ok then, are you ready to see your little raspberry?" We booth nodded with excitement.

She turned some nobs and moved the wand over my stomach before stopping. "Here is your baby." I was in shock. She took a pen and pointed to the screen, "These little lines that are sticking out?" We both nodded, "Well, those are the arms and legs. They may be barely noticeable but those are where the arms and legs are."

Those were the arms and legs? They were so small! The image was so small. I could see its little arms, its little feet that the doctor pointed out, and the most beautiful thing ever, the baby's profile, well; at least I thought it was the profile. It was hard to tell because my baby was still so small.

"Our baby is so beautiful," Edward said as he kissed by cheek. I felt like crying. That was our baby on the screen. Edward and I actually created something together. And what we created was our baby.

"If you think this amazes you just listen to the heartbeat." Dr. Miles then turned a switch on and the most beautiful lullaby played throughout the room. The heartbeat of my child was like hearing a chorus of angels in heaven.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I looked at Edward. He was crying, too. We kissed each other and then looked at the little miracle we created.

I quickly remembered realizing that I might have been pregnant and telling Edward the same thing.

_It was just an ordinary day in Forks, raining, as pure usual. I was enjoying my freedom from high school as well. We all had graduated yesterday. All of us were going to the University of the Olympic Peninsula. We would all leave in August. But there were still things to do, like telling Edward's and my parents that we were getting married. I was worried about telling my mom though. She and my dad married young and ended up divorced less than a year after I was born. But I was 100% that this was the right thing. Even though Edward and I have been together for only 3 years we were sure of ourselves. _

_I was home alone as always. Charlie was at work and then he said he was going to go over to La Push to see Billy. Billy was Charlie's best friend besides Harry Clearwater. Billy was Charlie's age and had twin daughters, Rebecca and Rachel, and a son named Jacob. Harry had a son named Seth and an older daughter Leah. _

_I was waiting for Edward to call. He had to finish his shift at the store. On weekends Edward would work at a book store and since we've finished school he's taken up more hours for more money. Even though his family was rich he wouldn't be able to get his inheritance until he was 21 and that would be almost 2 years away. His 19__th__ birthday would be in a week. _

_As I watched TV I felt myself not feeling well. I ran to the bathroom and kneeled down in front of the toilet as I tossed the contents of my stomach into it. What is with my stomach lately? Was it something I ate? I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth. I noticed that the roll was empty so I went below the sink to grab a new roll. I stopped as I saw a blue box. I reached for it and looked at it. _

"_Fuck."_

_I quickly started to count back until the last time I hadn't had my period since April, when Edward and I didn't use protection. This was not good. I couldn't be pregnant? I'm only 18. Edward and I aren't ready for a baby! I started to cry as I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Edward. I tried to stop crying and answered._

"_Edward?" I asked._

"_Bella, I'm on my way over. Are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked. I took a deep breath before I went out and said it._

"_I need a pregnancy test."_

"Everything is in order. Your baby is completely healthy and growing at a perfect rate. I believe that we'll know the sex by your 16th week, give a week or two maybe." She said as she printed off pictures. "Would you like me to turn this into a DVD?" she asked. I nodded without hesitation.

"Thank you." I said as she handed us the pictures and DVD. I grabbed Edward's handed and we left.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" he asked as he opened the car door for me.

"I can't wait for the little guy to be here," I said as I smiled in awe at the picture of my baby.

"You still think we're having a boy, eh?"

"Yeah, if the baby were a girl do you know how crazy hormonal she'll be in her teens? Hell I'm still a teenager and mix that with my pregnancy hormones I'm a freaking psycho," I said.

"Bella, you are not a freaking psycho," Edward said taking my hand as we pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital.

"When I start to show I'll be even more hormonal. One of those books that your mom gave said that as I go through my pregnancy I'll be moodier, hungrier, I'm supposed to have a crazy sex drive, my boobs are going to get sore and big-" I continued.

"Sex drive, eh?" Edward smirked.

"Don't be like that,' I said.

"I'm just saying that I don't mind the sex thing." I rolled my eyes at him. We haven't had sex since the before we found out about the baby. I did miss sex though. And since I'm pregnant we don't have to use condoms anymore because Edward and I have only been with other sexually. We first had sex when we were 17, about 2 years after we started going out.

Edward opened my door for me and I buckled myself up. I looked at the pictures of my baby as Edward got in.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby," I said in disbelief. I looked over at Edward who was smiling. "I hope he looks like you; I hope he has your green eyes."

"I hope she has your brown eyes," Edward said as he started the car.

"I hope it's a boy, but if the baby ends up being a girl I'm ok with that. So are you sure you want to wait until the baby is born to find out?" I asked.

"Well, I might want to know. How about you?" he asked.

"I think I might want to find out. I mean it will be a lot easier to know what color to paint the nursery and what color clothes to buy," I said as I looked at the picture again. "Yeah, I want to find out the sex."

"Well then, I guess once you're far enough along we'll find out the sex," Edward said. "I guess then that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will be happy. Who thinks it's a boy and a girl again?"

"Alice and Emmett think it's a boy while Jasper and Rosalie think it's a girl. Even your parents are taking sides. Carlisle thinks it's a boy and Esme thinks it's a girl. I haven't heard my mom's opinion yet."

"Well I guess you'll ask her the next time you talk to her," Edward said as we pulled into his driveway.

We walked hand in hand to the front door to be greeted by Esme.

"How was it? Let me see the pictures! Did you hear the heartbeat?" She asked or more so demanded. We heard footsteps coming from the living room as Carlisle joined us.

"Carlisle, Esme, meet your grandchild," I said as I showed them the pictures of Raspberry. I decided to start to call the baby Raspberry since he or she was, well, the size of a raspberry.

"Oh Bella," Esme said as she started to cry. "That's your baby." She hugged me and Edward. Carlisle was soon to follow.

"We heard the heartbeat. It was beautiful. And we have some news to tell you," I said as I took Edward's hand.

"Oh my God it's twins," Carlisle joked.

"No, we have a DVD of the ultrasound," Edward said with a smile.

"Really?" Esme said excited. "Let's see it! I want to see my grandbaby!"

"I want to see the baby," Carlisle said. We all walked to the living room and I pulled the DVD out of my purse. "The baby is really amazing."

"Do you think the heartbeat is also on the DVD?" Edward asked.

"I hope so," I told him as I placed the DVD in the player and pressed play on the remote. The screen went to the ultrasound and I smiled as I saw my baby. I sat down next to Edward and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Bella, the baby is beautiful," Esme said as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Looks like a little peanut," Carlisle said as he stared at the screen.

"The doctor said the baby is about the size of a raspberry. I'm going to call the baby Raspberry until we find out the sex," I said.

"February needs to get here now so we can find out if I have a grandson or granddaughter," Carlisle said.

"Well, actually, Edward and I were talking and we might want to find out when I'm far enough along."

"Really? Bella that'll make shopping for clothes and decorating the nursery a lot easier," Esme said. "I remember when I was told I was having a boy. We painted the nursery blue, got blue bedding, blue clothes. We got furniture that had a boyish feel to it. White furniture is girly and brown is boyish."

"When do you think you'll be able to find out?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm thinking late September or early October," I said. "I think I'm having a boy though."

"And I think Raspberry is a girl," Edward said as he kissed my head.

"Well, whether the baby is a boy or a girl Raspberry will be loved," Esme added.

"Well we have about an hour before we have to go to Port Angeles to look for apartments. So we have enough time to eat some lunch," Carlisle said. In an hour we'd go to Port Angeles to look for places to live. Carlisle and Esme would help us make the right choice on which apartment to pick since they are older and wiser than us and would have pick out a nice place for Raspberry.

We ate grilled cheese and chips for lunch. I added pickles to mine since I had been craving pickles. It was actually pretty good. Once we finished eating we got ready to go look for apartments. We all got in Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG, Carlisle and Esme in the front, and Edward and me in the back.

It took an hour to get there. We parked in the Grantville Apartment Complexes and got out. Edward took my hand and we followed Esme and Carlisle. We walked into the lobby and walked up to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me. We're here to look at the available apartment?" Esme asked.

The man at the desk, whose hair was very curly, typed into the computer that stood before him.

"Cullen, right?" he asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Ok then, let me get the realtor, Laurent," he said as he picked up the phone and pressed a few numbers. "Hello? Laurent? Yes, we have the people who would like to look at the apartment. You'll be here in two minutes? Ok then," he set the phone down. "Why don't you take a seat while we wait for Laurent?"

I sat down next to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're looking at places to live," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't believe it either," I added. I saw someone walk inside the lobby and come up to the front desk.

"Oh yes, those are the people looking at the apartment," said the guy at the desk.

"Hello, you are the ones looking at the apartment, right?" asked Laurent.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and this is my son Edward and his fiancée Bella," Carlisle greeted us.

"Yes, I'm Laurent. So who is looking at the apartment?" He asked.

"We are," Edward said. "We need a place to live since we're getting married, plus we're having a baby so we need a place of our own."

"Congratulations," he said. "Well then, let's head to the second floor to check out the available apartment." He motioned us to follow him to the elevator and we followed. "Now the first apartment I'll be showing you has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, one bathroom, a dining room, and a storage closet that has the washer and drier in it. Now each apartment has a balcony to it."

"That sounds nice. A balcony would be nice to read on when the weather is good," I said as he lead us to the door with a '2-B' on it. He pulled out a key and opened it. We all walked inside. It opened up to a living room with a pale white carpet. The place was empty but it was clean. The carpet was cut off to the left by tiles that went to the kitchen. The kitchen had a refrigerator, an oven, a microwave that was above the oven, an island counter, and a washing machine.

"This looks cozy," Edward said as he walked down the hallway. There were four doors and they were all white. I followed him as Esme and Carlisle looked around the kitchen.

He opened the first door on the left and walked inside. I soon followed him. The walls were white and the floor was the same carpet as the living room.

"If we live here this will be the nursery. A little baby will sleep in here. Our baby, our son or daughter will be in this room someday," he said. Wow. I had never known Edward was like that. Us looking for apartments made becoming a father more real to him.

"Well, in a sort of sense, the baby is already in this room," I said as I took Edward's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Let's look at the rest of the place," he said as he took the hand that was on my stomach and grabbed my hand. We walked to the hallway and saw Esme and Carlisle talking to Laurent.

"Do like the rooms?" Laurent asked.

"We just saw what would be the nursery. It was sort of an eye opener for us. Knowing that a little human being would be sleeping in there, if we choose this apartment anyway," I said as put my hands on my hips. We're going to go look at the other rooms," I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down the hall. I pulled him into the second bedroom and we looked around.

"There could be are room," he said as he walked to the window.

"Edward, you're not getting cold feet are you? I know that we're still young and that we found out about the baby after graduation and with what has happened with, I don't blame you if you want to wait to get married. We could wait until after the baby's born if we have to," I said. I was worried about getting married. I was only 18 and Edward and I have only been together for three years and we've only been with each other, but I was in love with Edward and we we're going to have a baby come February.

"No, Bella, I don't have cold feet. It's just that I'm worried about becoming a father. What if the baby hates me?" he said worried.

"Edward. Our baby doesn't hate you, he or she loves you." I walked over to him and hugged his chest. I felt his strong arms surround me and he kissed my head. He then moved me so that he could kiss my lips. I felt his tongue trace the outside of my lips. I granted him permission my slowly parting my lips and his tongue touched mine. I moved my arms from his chest to his hair as we kissed.

"Excuse me."

We stopped making out and saw Carlisle, Esme, and Laurent watching us.

"Sorry, we uh, we are just excited about our wedding in August, and we were talking about how much we love each other," I said to them as I hugged Edward. "Um, how much a month is this place? I think this is the place."

"Well it's $550 a month so it's $6,600 a year, now electricity, heating, air conditioning, cable, and internet are all included in the rent," Laurent said.

"Bella, are you sure that you want to live here? I mean we can lo-," Edward said before I cut him off.

"This is the place where I want to live in with you and the baby. Plus we'll live here for only five years at most. Once we're done with college we can move into a house with the baby. He or She will already be in school and we will both have jobs," I said.

"Ok then, this is the place we want to live," Edward told Laurent.

"Very well, I'll start the paper work. The place will be ready to move in my late July most likely," Laurent said.

"Bella, dear are you sure that this is the place you and Edward want to live?" Esme asked. "The place is lovely but I want you guys to be sure that this is where you want to raise the baby?"

"Mom, Bella and I really like the place. When we looked in the baby's room there was something that spoke out to us and we saw our baby sleeping in there," Edward said to his parents.

"Ok then, let's start the paperwork," Carlisle said.

We signed the paperwork where needed and everything. Carlisle and Esme even paid for the first 5 months' rent for us while we looked for jobs and got settled and everything. I was so grateful that I hugged them both so tight I'd thought that I would have suffocated them.

"Think of this a house warming present," Esme said. The Cullens had been very good to me since Charlie kicked me out. They were like second parents to me. Especially Esme since my mom was in Florida. I miss my mom a lot. I know that I'll see her for my wedding; I hope my baby will strengthen my relationship with her.

I got mad at my mom for leaving when I was 12. Renee and Charlie told me that their marriage wasn't working so they were getting a divorce but then Mom said she was moving to Phoenix. That was very far away. I would spend summers with her but it was still hard on me. Then she met Phil. They got married when I was 14. I was one of my mom's bridesmaids. Phil's a great guy and everything. Mom seemed happy again.

Then she moved to Jacksonville for Phil's career and I felt that she didn't want to see me anymore and our relationship was now in emails and phone calls. Now that I having a baby she can be more and more a part of my life.

On our way back to Forks I felt sick and we stopped on the side of the road where I threw up. Esme had told me that the morning sickness would end in a few weeks. I was relieved about that.

"Esme, Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for helping us pay rent for the apartment," I said as we got back in the car and drove.

"Bella, think nothing of it, you're a member of this family now. I think of you as a daughter," said Esme as she looked back at us.

I heard my phone ring so I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the screen, Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella! How was the ultrasound? I want to see the little guy's pictures!" she demanded.

"Alice, relax. We're on our way back from looking at apartments and we found one. Don't worry, we took pictures. The place is really nice. There's a balcony and the living room is cozy and the nursery is the right size," I said.

"Well hurry up. I want to see the pictures," she groaned.

"Ok, we'll be back in like 20 minutes. So relax, or you'll brake out." Alice didn't like getting pimples. So I told her so she would hang up. It worked.

Once we arrived back at the house Edward and I walked up to the third story to his room. We lay down on our bed and looked at the pictures of our baby in silence. Not long after we lay down we heard running up the stars. The door slammed open and there stood Alice and Rosalie.

"Baby pictures, now," they both demanded.

"Ok. Here," I said as I handed them the pictures. They starred in awe at my baby.

"I still can't believe you're going to be a mommy," Rosalie said as she hugged me. "And Edward, you'll be such a good daddy."

"You're the first in our group to have a baby. I know that I was a little angry when you told me but I know that you're doing everything right," Alice said in tears as she hugged me.

Later that night Edward and I fell asleep in each other arms and we dreamt about our baby.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

You're Pregnant, Aren't You?

_By: DawnBeforeTwilight_

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had stuff going on. The rating for this is now M so there will be lemons. :D**

Edward and I were home alone. Esme was with a client and Carlisle was at the hospital. Edward and I were in the kitchen eating breakfast as we talked. I looked at him as he fixed his breakfast. Boxers, gray shirt, messy hair, and his glasses. I don't know why but I had found it very sexy when he wore them. I knew that later when we would get dressed that he would put in his contacts but the black rimmed glasses he wore that framed his green eyes made him look very bookish.

"So when do you have to get your dress fitted?" Edward asked as he buttered some toast.

"Tomorrow, I'll be around 15 weeks along at the wedding so I need to plan ahead of how much I need let out. Maybe I should just get a dress that will hide my bump. I mean I'm already begging to show," I said as I stood up and lifted my shirt to reveal that I had a slight curve to my flat stomach.

"Bella, everyone already knows you're pregnant, my parents, your mom and Phil, my grandparents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mike, Ben, Angela, Eric, Jessica. Everyone who's invited to the wedding knows about the baby. I don't think we should hide what they already know," he said.

"But what about our wedding pictures? What if in 10 years our son or daughter asks to see the pictures of Mom and Dad at their wedding and they see a pregnant stomach and they think that the only reason we got married was because of them?" I asked him. I was afraid that if we told the baby when that I was pregnant at the wedding that the he or she will only think that Edward and I are together because I got pregnant.

"Bella, our kid won't be like that. We'll raise him or her not to be that way," he said as he sat on the counter. He motioned for me to join him as I did. I swung my legs so that I was sitting on his lap. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed Clair de Lune. That was the first song we danced to on our first official date.

I touched his face and pulled it down to my level and kissed him. I slowly parted my lips and took his bottom lip between mine and pulled. I heard a moan come from his throat and that made me very happy. I felt him put on arm under my legs and the other on my back as he picked me up.

"Babe, where are we going?" I asked.

"Our room." That's all he said. He carried me up to his room before he placed me on his bed. He took his glasses off and continued to kiss me. His hand traveled to the hem of my shirt and he slipped a hand under my shirt. He moved his hand to my breast and squeezed. I jumped a little. "Bella, if you're not ready to have sex I'm fine with that."

"No. I want this. It's been too long." I pulled his face closer and kissed him again. Edward's hands then moved to my hem and he lifted my shirt off me.

He smiled as he saw my bare chest. He lowered his head and began to kiss my breasts. I tugged on the ends of his hair as he began to lick my left nipple. Whist doing so he pinched the right one, a moaned escaped from my mouth as I felt myself becoming wet. I loved it when Edward pinched my nipples. It felt amazing when his fingers worked their magic all over my body.

"I haven't touched you in so long," Edward said as he switched to my other nipple. I felt his free hand snake its way to my pants and slowly dip in. I moaned when his long fingers came in contact with my clit. I silently screamed as Edward then kissed me.

He stopped kissing me and took his hand out of my pants. I whimpered at the loss of his touch. The way Edward touched me, it was amazing. It felt like nothing I could ever describe. I sat up on my forearms to see that Edward was now taking his shirt off. I admired what was underneath.

Edward had played baseball his freshman and sophomore year and during junior year he added football into the mix. This resulted in him being very muscular. He had a six pack but it wasn't the weird kind like body builders had. It was natural and sexy.

Edward then reached for his boxers and started to pull them down. While he was taking those off I yanked down my pants, taking my underwear along with them.

I looked at his naked body before he pushed me down on my back and hovered over me. He started to kiss me again as his hard on poked my stomach. He kissed my neck and then my collar bone. I then parted my legs for him and he moved in between my legs. He slowly lined himself up with my entrance and looked me in the eyes before he thrust into me. We both moaned in pleasure. Edward then leaned forward and placed his hands on his head bored as he continued to thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

He then leaned closer to me as he took his hands and intertwined our fingers.

"You're so beautiful," he said before kissing me. He was now up against my chest as he kissed my lips. He then began to thrust in and out of me faster. I moaned louder and could feel my stomach tighten. Edward started to kiss my collarbone and I took the opportunity for his position to kiss neck.

We both screamed each other's names as we came. He then pulled of me and spooned me. We lay in bed for a few minutes, Edward kissing my shoulder every now and then, and I would kiss his arm that was resting on my chest.

"That was fun," he breathed, still coming down from his high.

"It sure was," I said as I stretched out my arms. "The last time we did that was on the night of graduation. And then the day after we found out about this." I motioned to my stomach and then gently patted it.

Edward rolled his eyes and then pulled the sheets off me and moved to my stomach. He gently kissed the small curve that was forming.

"Mommy isn't always like this trust me, she's really sweet and smart and beautiful and funny and I know that you'll turn out just like her," he said. I smiled as he looked back at me.

"You'll be such a great father," I told him as I ran my fingers in my hair.

"And you'll be such a great mother."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

I got off the bed and I looked at his butt before he went to his dresser to get a pair of boxers. I got up after him and put on a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. We finished getting dressed and then walked down stairs. We went to the living room and watched TV.

"So I have to go to work tomorrow," Edward said. He worked every other day at a diner. He's worked there since he was 16. I work at a sports equipment store on the weekends.

"Well I have my dress fitting tomorrow so I'll be with Rose and Alice all day anyway," I said.

"How long does that fitting take?" he asked.

"Have you ever been to a dress store with Alice?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered.

We heard the front door open and our attention went to the hallway.

"Mom?" Edward called out.

"Hello," Esme said as she walked out. She had a huge smile on her face for some reason. "Guess what I brought?"

"We don't know, tell us," I said.

"I brought you a candy bar," she said happily as she showed me a Snickers bar.

"Thanks Esme, but I can't eat anything with peanuts incase the baby is allergic to them," I said as I got up.

"I never knew that. Well in that case I also brought your mother."

From the corner of the hallway came my mom. She looked like me but with blue eyes and much shorter hair. She also had laugh lines from being so happy all the time.

"Mom!" I said as I ran over to her and hugged her. I haven't seen her in a while and I really missed her.

"Bella I missed you. You've grown so much since I last saw you," she cried.

"I saw you 3 weeks ago, I haven't grown that much," I said.

"Well 3 weeks ago I didn't know that you were going to be a mommy," she smiled at me. She looked over my shoulder and saw Edward.

"And Edward, you're going to be a daddy." She then went over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Renee," he said.

"Esme told me that you went for an ultrasound and have a DVD and pictures," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, let me go get them," I said as I pulled Edward's hand and we went upstairs.

"I can't believe that Renee's here," he said as he grabbed the DVD and pictures from the dresser.

"It's good to see my mom again. At least one of my parents is happy about the baby," I said as I looked down.

"Bella, your dad needs time to adjust to the news. I bet right now he's already thinking of ways to apologize," Edward said.

"What if he's not? I mean do we send him an invite to the wedding in case he's changed his mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wish did though." He took my hand and then walked me downstairs. We saw our mothers talking to each other.

"Oh, is Phil here too?" I asked.

"No, he had some games and he'll be in for the wedding," Mom said. She looked at Edward's hand and saw the DVD and pictures and gasped. "Let me see those."

Edward handed Mom the stuff and she smiled.

"Oh Bella, she's beautiful," Mom cried at the pictures.

"She? You think it's a girl?" I asked her. I'm still sure I'm having a boy though.

"Bella, I know it's a girl. When are you due again? February?" she asked.

"Yep, on the 10th to be exact, but I'm thinking that I'll having the baby in late January probably because woman rarely ever have the baby on their due date. Usually a week before their due date," I said as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Oh Bella, what if you end up having the baby on Valentine's Day?" Esme asked. That would be cute if my baby was a 'Valentine's Baby.

"That would be adorable but I'm pretty sure I'll have the baby in the last few days of January or the first few days of February," I said.

"Can I?" Mom asked as she reached out her hand towards my stomach. I nodded and she rubbed my belly. I already had a small bump but it wasn't too profound since I was only two months along. My mom smiled as she rubbed the bump and hugged me once more. "I know that you two will be great parents. Forget what Charlie says. And speaking of Charlie, I would like to have word with him over this whole thing."

"Mom, no, I don't want to talk to him," I complained.

"Bella, he is being an asshole and someone needs to knock some sense into him and that someone is me," Mom replied. "If he doesn't want to go to his only daughter's wedding there is something seriously wrong with him."

"Bella, someone does need to talk to Charlie about this whole thing, I mean if you don't at least try to talk to him soon it may be too late and the damage done," Esme said.

"Mom, please. Don't make me do this," I begged her.

She sighed heavily before answering. "Fine, but I don't want you to ignore him forever. You have to face Charlie eventually."

The following day Edward had to go to work and I had to go get my dress fitted. It was nice to have my mom be able to come along and even Esme came with us. We were all in Alice's car as we made our way to Port Angeles. I was now nine weeks pregnant and was starting to show.

"So Bella, what does your dress look like?" Mom asked.

"Well, it's strapless and it has a flowing white skirt but I won't be able to fit in it by the wedding. I'll be 15 –almost 16- weeks along. I'll be showing and everything." I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed. "Maybe I should just get a completely different dress? Don't they have maternity wedding dresses?"

"Yes, but you will wear your wedding dress. The one that you picked out before you found out about the baby. We can have adjustments made," Esme said.

We arrived at the dress shop and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here for a dress fitting. Bella Swan is my name," I said.

"Yes, of course, right this way," said the lady as we followed her. She led us to a back room and looked at the dresses. She pulled out a white dress and two blue dresses which were Alice's and Rosalie's bridesmaid dresses. They were long and blue. It was more of a cornflower blue than a regular blue.

"Now are we going to need to just see if the dresses still fits or are we changing the size?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to need the dress taken out, a lot. I recently found out I'm expecting and I'll be about 15 weeks along on my wedding day," I said. I hoped she wouldn't judge me.

"It's going hard to know how bigger we'll need to make the dress. How far along are you now?" She asked.

"9 weeks."

"So you'll be about four months at your wedding then. Well it'll be hard to know how big we'll need to make the dress then," she said.

"Bella, how about we just get a new dress? Like a maternity dress?" Mom asked over my shoulder. A maternity dress? I'd never thought that I'd be the one to have a maternity wedding dress. But then again I'd never thought that I would be marrying Edward and having a baby… at the same time.

"A maternity dress? Well, it does sound like the most logical thing to wear. And I will only wear it once so it's not like I'll wear it every day. Wait, what will we do with my old dress then?" I asked.

"You could always donate it. There are some brides who can't afford dresses so sometimes women donate old or never used dresses," said the saleswomen.

"Well if my dress is going to a good cause, then I guess I'll donate it and use a maternity dress," I said.

"That's very sweet of you, dear," Mom said with a smile.

"Ok then," the saleslady who nametag said 'Andrea' said.

"Let's look at some wedding dresses."

She walked toward the left side of the store. We all followed her as she took us to three racks of dresses.

"Bella," Mom whispered to me, "I know that a maternity wedding dress is something you wouldn't want to wear but no one will care if you're showing at the wedding. It's all about you and Edward and how happy you'll be with each other."

"But if I buy a maternity wedding dress it'll make me feel like some teenager that got knocked up on prom night and is having a shotgun wedding," I said trying not to cry.

"Bella is this about Charlie?" She asked as she pulled me aside.

I nodded as wiped my eyes.

"Sweetheart, ignore everything he says, I'll try to talk to him later. You are his only daughter, when you were little he would say how he couldn't wait to walk you down the aisle. I think he may be this way because my dad responded the same way when I told him I was pregnant at 19. He realized how my dad felt when I told him so he acted the same way. He didn't want to see his little girl grow up, and Charlie probably doesn't want you too either. And if you have a girl you know Edward will be very protective of her and never want her to grow up."

"Really? Charlie just needs time?" I asked as I choked back tears. By now Rose, Esme, and Alice were all looking at me.

"Bella, dear, Charlie is probably feeling like a jerk and I bet he really wants you to forgive him," Alice said as she hugged me.

"Are you feeling better?" Rose asked. I nodded and walked back to the dresses and looked at them. I pulled one down from the rack and looked at it. It was a strapless gown with a sash under the breast that flowed out to the skirt. It was obviously made to cover a bump. I liked it and handed that dress to Rosalie as she stood next to me.

"Bella this dress is pretty," Esme said as she pulled a dress off the rack. It had a cross-over neckline, the skirt didn't flow out like the last one, but it was still pretty.

"I really like these two dresses. I'm going to try them on," I said as I took the first one into the dressing room.

I looked at the dress and took off my clothes, leaving myself in my underwear and bra. I looked at myself in the mirror. My bump was small but my baby was there. I looked at the dress and realized I would need help getting it on.

"Um. Rose or Alice, I need help getting the dress on," I asked. On cue the both of them came into the dressing room and helped me into the dress. Alice zipped it up and Rose looked at me.

"Bella, you look too beautiful in it. I think this is the one. Forget the other dress, this one makes you look like a queen," Rosalie said.

"Holy crap, you look amazing," Alice added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Bella come out," Mom said.

"Yeah, we want to see the dress," Esme added.

I opened the door and showed them the dress. The cross-over neckline gave my breasts the right lift and the skirt fell onto my stomach. The skirt was loose so that my bump could grow and the dress would still fit. I hoped that Edward would like it.

"Oh my God!" My mom said as she hugged me. "You look so beautiful."

"Bella, you look ravishing, Edward will be breathless when he sees you walk down the aisle, well; what do you think?" Esme asked.

"I love it. I look pretty. Do you think Edward will like it?" I asked as I turned around from the mirror and looked at the four women.

"Edward will say you look beautiful in anything. I didn't raise my son to be disrespectful to a lady based on what she wears," Esme said.

"This is it, this is the dress."


	5. Packing Up

Chapter 5: Moving Day

_You're Pregnant, Aren't You?_

By: DawnBeforeTwilight

**Author's Note**

**I'm really glad that all of you liked the lemon in the last chapter.**

It had been 4 weeks since I had gotten my new dress and everything had gone great….except for Charlie. I took Mom's advice and tried calling him, but when I started to talk Charlie hung up. I had really wanted him to come around and be happy about the wedding, which was in 2 weeks, and the baby, which I was now 13 weeks along.

Since I was now 13 weeks along I was now in my second trimester. My bump could be seen without a doubt. Edward and I went to the doctor last week and we were told that everything is in order and that we would find out if we were having a little boy or a little girl by mid-September or maybe even earlier.

Right now Edward and I, well more like Edward, were packing the stuff in his room in boxes. We were told that the papers and everything on the apartment had been finalized and we could move in. We wanted to move in before orientation and were lucky to do that. It was Monday and orientation would be Thursday.

Edward wouldn't let me pick up anything he thought was too heavy, which was almost everything. I was trying to put some socks and underwear in a box and putting it on the floor after it was taped shut when he stopped me.

"Let me get that for you," he said as he took the box from me and set it on the floor with the other boxes.

"Edward, it was just clothes, not rocks. I can lift it myself," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Bella, I don't want you to do anything that could hurt the baby. I just want what's best for you," he said as he walked up to me. He looked down at me which I usually didn't like, it made me feel shorter than I already was.

"I don't want to feel useless because I'm pregnant."

"You aren't useless, I just don't want you to pick up anything too heavy," he said. "Ok, just let me and the guys carry stuff and pack the movie truck, ok?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and look around the room. So far all the DVDs, books, CDs, bedding, and most of the clothes have been packed. All that was left was the furniture. I walked over to dresser and began to grab clothes and place them in the box.

"Oh my God," I said causing Edward to turn his attention towards me. "You have a pair of my underwear in your drawer?"

"Oh, well those. Um that is from-" he started.

"This are from when we first had sex, isn't it? That was two years ago and you still have them? Are they some sort of trophy to you? Did you use this to get off whenever I would go to Jacksonville?" I began to ask with my hormones going in overdrive.

"Bella, I kept them as I reminder of how amazing that night was," Edward said as he took the panties from me.

"That doesn't make sense. I mean I don't have your boxers from when we first did it. I swear if we weren't getting married and having a baby that would make you sound kind of like a crazy stalker," I said as I grab the panties back from him and tossed it in the box. One that box was finished I taped it up and set it on the ground. Even though it was only 9:30 I was getting tired. The baby was using up all my energy.

I sat down on the empty mattress and sighed. Edward came over and sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"This baby is making tired a lot. Plus my ankles are swollen from all the extra weight and I have to use the bathroom like crazy and morning sickness has me brushing my teeth like five times a day," I complained.

"Bella, love, you know that it will all be worth it after the baby is born."

"I know that but why do I have to go through hell? I mean what you do have to go through? Nothing!" I complained once more. "I'm here growing a baby inside me while you just sit and watch."

"How about this, I finish packing and you go take a nice, long relaxing bath. You deserve it," Edward said as he kissed the side of my head.

"Really? Well ok then," I said as I got up and walked to Edward's bathroom. Each bedroom of the mansion had their own bathroom which I thought was nice. When I still living at Charlie's all he had was one bathroom that was small so I really couldn't keep stuff like hair gel and such in there without it getting knocked over from lack of space.

After closing the door I pulled out a new towel out from the closet and grabbed a bottle of bubble bath. I knew that Edward wouldn't use it. It was a gift from Alice who had always been trying to girly me up little by little. This I appreciated though, the simple things that Alice did to try me to become a girly girl like her.

I ran the bath water ran my hand under the faucet. After I was happy with the temperature I put the plug in and some bubble bath. I looked at the mirror as I started to take off my clothes. When I pulled my shirt up I looked at my stomach, the thought that there was an actual human being that Edward and I had created and who already loved us was growing inside me.

I looked down at my stomach and smiled. I couldn't wait to be able to hold my son or daughter in my arms. Only 27 weeks left. I know that it's still a long time though.

I looked back at the tub and saw that it was filled to the right amount and then turned it off. I took off the rest of my clothes and slowly got in. As I sank into the tub I sighed. It felt nice just to relax and not worry about the baby, moving, or school for some time.

I set my head back on the edge where I had placed a towel so my neck wouldn't get sore and grabbed the remote that controlled the jets in the tub. I turned them on and the bubbles felt good. I then closed my eyes and enjoyed my time alone.

It was about 15 minutes later when I heard a knock on the door. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was standing at the door way.

"Hey, babe," I said as I lifted my head off the towel.

"I finished the packing and Emmett and Jasper are here. Are you still going to be taking your bath?" He asked.

"I'm done. The water is starting to get cold anyway," I said as I started to drain the water. I stood up in the tub and Edward handed me a towel. I wrapped myself in it and dried off.

**EPOV**

I walked back to my room after talking to Bella. I saw Emmett and Jasper picking up boxes. I grabbed two boxes and walked with them.

"I can't believe that you're not only getting married but ALSO having a kid at the same time," Emmett said as he put a box in the U-Haul truck.

"I know. We know that the baby came to us as a surprise but we are taking responsibility for our actions and we are going to get jobs as soon as we can," I said.

"You are way more mature than most 19 year olds," Jasper said.

"Yeah, my mom says that I seem like 10 years older than I actually am at times."

We all went upstairs to grab the last few boxes before we had to get the furniture. We were aiming to finishing loading the truck by 11:30 and it was 10:47 now. As we walked back down I saw Bella in the living room reading a pregnancy book. I set down a box and walked over to her.

"Hey babe," she said as she set down the book and smiled. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "So apparently I CAN eat peanuts during pregnancy."

I chuckled softly and placed my hand on her stomach.

"Well then I guess our little raspberry is fine then if you eat a Snickers bar," I said. She set book on the coffee table and turned to face me.

"By tonight we'll have our own place. It makes me nervous. Then we'll have to find jobs to pay for stuff, I looked at the Babies 'R' Us website and stuff like strollers can go up to $300 and the major stuff like a crib and changing table can be around $700 altogether."

"Bella, we'll be able to afford it. My grandparents gave me about $500 for graduation plus I also got money from my birthday. Not to mention I have made like around $150 this month at the diner plus tips," I reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll be fine. And in a few weeks we will be married and know whether we're having a boy or a girl."

"I love you Edward," she said before she kissed me.

"I love you, too," I replied as I gave into the kiss.


	6. New Home

_You're Pregnant, Aren't You?_

**Author's Note**

**Yeah. I'm back. I have my laptop again.**

"Ok, I want that couch to the left of the window," I said as instructed Edward and Emmett as they walked into the apartment with it. Edward and I had moved in the late morning and we wanted to move the furniture in before we started with the smaller things. I was directing them where to put everything since I was 13 weeks pregnant.

"You sure this is where you want it cause once I out this thing down I'm not picking it back up," Emmett said as he placed the end that he was holding on the floor. Edward soon followed.

"So what do you want next?" Edward asked as he walked to the doorway.

"Well now that the living room is finished let's get stuff for the bedroom," I said.

"We got it," I heard Jasper say as he and Carlisle walked in from the hallway with the bed frame and mattress. Rosalie and Esme were close by with a dresser.

"Mom let me get that," Edward said as he walked over to Esme.

"I may be 43 but I am still perfectly capable of carrying a dresser," she said as she and Rose walked back to our bedroom. He chuckled deeply before walking back to me and wrapped an arm around me. Our wedding was in two weeks. I wasn't getting cold feet and neither was Edward. We both loved each other and wanted to get married. I know that we are young and just starting college but this is what we want.

We then heard a loud gasp from Alice who had just come into the living room carrying a nightstand.

"Alice is everything ok?" Jasper asked as he ran up to her.

"Bella I have the most wonderful idea," she said and she set the table down. "Since you and Edward want to know the sex of your baby as soon as possible I was thinking that at our wedding you have one of those gender cakes. You cut a piece and inside is either pink or blue. That way everyone at your wedding will know!"

"A gender cake? I don't know Alice, I'm not sure the doctor can tell the baby's sex just yet. Maybe not until next month," I said. I saw her disappointed. I sort of liked the idea though. My wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life and to make it even happier I can find out if I'm having a son or a daughter.

"A cake that tells what the baby is sounds nice but I don't exactly think it's our thing," Edward said as he listened to the idea. I could tell that he wasn't very into it. I heard that people tell the gender of their baby in such ways as a cake and colored balloons that are in a box and opened to show them. I did want to reveal by baby's gender in a special way though.

"Sorry Alice," I replied.

"Well that sucks. You guys know how I love to do things out of the ordinary," she said upset.

"But you and Rose are planning the baby shower," I said, wanting to cheer her up.

The subject was dropped and we all continued to get our stuff from the moving truck. It took about two hours to get the apartment set up. The only room that was yet to be set up was the room next to ours, the nursery. The owners allowed tenants to paint the rooms which made me really happy.

Edward and I were now alone in our new home. The others had left about 30 minutes ago. I was standing in the empty white room that was next to the room that was now Edward and my room.

"I can't wait to paint the nursery," I said happily as I gently rubbed my stomach.

Edward smiled and walked over to me and placed his hand on top of mine. He looked at me and smiled before gently kissing me. His kisses were slow at first and then they gently picked up the pace. He started to kiss the corners of my lips and then my jawline. A soft whimper escaped from my lips. His hand moved from my stomach to my hips. He pulled me closer to him being careful of my stomach now that I was showing. He then placed his hands on my bottom. I knew where this was going.

When we broke apart for air I placed my arms on his shoulders and then jumped and wrapped my legs around his torso. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I think we should christen this place, don't you?" Edward asked seductively as he looked at me with his piercing green eyes. I answered his question by giving kissing his neck. He carried me out of the soon-to-be nursery and walked us to our new bedroom. He gently broke the kiss when he placed me on the bed. I stared him sensually as he took off his shirt. I decided to take the time to do the same. Once both are shirts were discarded he joined me on the bed.

"I love you so much, babe," I said as Edward began to kiss my neck. His hands unhooked my bra and he then slid it down my arms. My breasts had to yet to get big. And if they had the difference was virtually unnoticeable. As he lay me down on the bed he began to kiss around my breast. This felt amazing. Being pregnant had increased my sex drive. Edward didn't mind that all. We were both teenagers and our hormones wanted this.

"Uh, Edward right there, ooh," I moaned in satisfactory. Once I felt his soft lips on my nipple I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt myself become wetter as Edward continued to nibble on my nipple. I tried to reach my hands down to unbutton my pants but Edward was in the way.

"Patience my love. That is my job to take your clothes off," He sat up on his knees and placed my hands my thighs and began to rub. I moaned slowly as Edward unbuttoned my pants and slid them off. He quickly did the same to himself along with his boxers.

I saw that he was sporting a hard on. Not wanting to wait any longer I slid my panties down my legs and revealed myself to Edward. He kissed me again and I felt his length against my hipbone. I moved lower to my neck and sucked there while his fingers began to rub my clit. I bucked against his fingers wanting more.

"Don't stop," I moaned as he kissed his way back lower. He nipped and licked lower and lower until his face was between my legs. He started to kiss my inner thighs and avoided the place where I needed him the most. I bucked my hips to his face but he placed his hands on my hips.

"Patience Bella," was the only thing he said before he gently kissed my clit. My head hit the pillow as Edward was between my legs. He then licked my slit as he continued to hold my gaze with his green eyes. He then gently placed two fingers inside me.

"Oh fuck," I said as he continued to eat me out. His mouth began to suck on my clit as I gripped the bed sheets. "Yeah, that's the spot."

I felt myself coming to the edge when he stopped. I frowned at the loss of his but then found mysef face to face with him as he looked at me and kissed me. He removed his fingers from me and brought them to his mouth. He licked off my wetness from his fingers before he kissed me again.

"I love you, Bella," he said before he placed himself between my legs and lined himself up with my entrance. He then slowly moved into me and we both moaned in pleasure. I tightly wrapped my legs around him and he continued his thrusts.

He then flipped us so that I was on top. I began to ride him as he placed his hands on my breasts. I placed my hands on top of his as out hips moved in sync with one another.

"Ugh, Bella, so tight," Edward grunted. I could feel my lower stomach begin to curl and I knew I was on the edge. Edward soon twitched his hands with his lips and I hugged him close as he licked and nibble my breasts.

"Babe, right there, that's the sp—OOOHHHHHH," I screamed out as I came.

"AHHHHH," Edward screamed soon followed. He then fell back on the pillow and I slumped on his chest. We were still panting from our orgasms. I got off of him and lay down on my own side of the bed and snuggled close to Edward. A thin layer of sweat was on both of us from the experience. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me to him.

"That was amazing," I said after I finally caught my breath. I got up from the bed and went to the dresser to get a new pair of panties and a bra. I grabbed boxers for Edward and tossed them on the bed. There was still a lot to do.

We both had to get jobs and we also had to talk to the college counselor about school. Edward and I talked about it and since I was due in February we decided that I would go to the first semester and then return in the fall when the baby was old enough but Edward would stay and finish up freshman year. We also had to discuss the amount of credits we needed. I had taken ACC Spanish, Biology, English, and History as did Edward during our junior and senior years of high school. We were hoping that with those credits that we could possibly finish college early maybe by a semester.

"This week is going to be busy," he said as he put on his boxers and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Yeah, we have an appointment with my new doctor next week. Plus we have our wedding in two weeks," I said before I sighed.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" He asked me. I quickly turned my head to him to answer him.

"No, babe I could never have cold feet when it comes to you. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Never, I want to marry you and spend my life with you and our baby."

**Author's Note**

**Should I have them use a gender cake to reveal the sex? I mean I'm revising the story but I already know what they're having and if you've read this before I edited it you know what they have. Poll is on my profile. **


	7. It Might Be A

_You're Pregnant, Aren't You?_

**Author's Note**

Update. :)

EPOV

Since Bella and I had moved into our new apartment last week we have been busier than ever. We had to set up an appointment with Bella's new OB/GYN. We didn't want to drive all the way back to Forks every time Bella had to have an appointment. The cost of gas would be too expensive and with the new baby we needed all the money we could.

Speaking of which the job hunt hadn't gone anywhere so far, I've only applied to a restaurant called "La Bella Italia" and I haven't heard back from them yet. I hoped that I would get the job. They said that it paid $9.50 an hour. That plus tips would be a decent amount of cash. Bella wanted to work somewhere where she could get a nice pay. She was also reluctant to tell the place that she would apply for that she was pregnant. She said how she was afraid that they won't hire her and want to hire someone who they won't have to put on maternity leave.

I had gotten up before Bella this morning so I decided to make us breakfast. I was pondering what to make her. She had said that eggs were making her stomach upset so I went with pancakes. As I was pouring the batter onto the hot pan I heard the sound of feet scraping across the carpet. I looked into the living room and saw Bella looking tired.

"Good morning, love," I said to her as she walked over to me.

"Morning, babe," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Making pancakes?"

"Yep," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Good, cause pancakes sound super good right now," she said as she moved over to the table. "Remember, we have my appointment at 10:15."

"I wouldn't forget, love," I said as I flipped the pancakes over.

"Do you think they'll be able to tell the sex? I mean I know I'm only 14 weeks but I read if the baby cooperates that you can tell at around 12 weeks," she said as she moved over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton and poured herself a glass.

"You never know. We may find out whether it's a boy or girl today. Do you still think it's a boy?"

"That depends; do you still think it's a girl?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"I hope we find out soon, I want to paint the nursery," Bella said as she walked next to me and wrapped her arm around me. I returned the gesture and wrapped my arm around her and I finished making the pancakes.

Once we were done with breakfast we got ready for our appointment. Bella took a quick shower while I cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. Once I was finished I walked to the bathroom to see if Bella was ready. As I walked in I saw the most beautiful sight. It was Bella who was in only in pants and a bra. But that wasn't what I was looking at. Don't get me wrong, Bella is the most beautiful woman on Earth to me. But I was looking at her stomach.

I know how most guys would be freaked out about having a baby while still in their teenage years but I was looking forward to my son or daughter and I wasn't going to be some deadbeat dad that wants nothing to do with their own flesh and blood.

Bella must have caught me looking at her when I heard her call out my name.

"I need to get better fitting clothing soon. This shirt is becoming a little snug," she said as she put on a light purple shirt. "Ok you get ready and then we'll head off to the doctor's."

I smiled at her as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway and into the living room. I was so lucky to have her. Bella is the only girl I have ever been with and I wouldn't change that for the world. I know how the whole 'high school sweethearts' thing is cliché but it was true. Bella and I have been together since freshman year of high school.

I decided to take a quick shower. I didn't bother shaving or even putting in my contacts, I was just too anxious to see the ultrasound. Plus I knew that Bella liked it when I wore my glasses.

"Bella are you ready?" I called out as I walked to the living room. I saw Bella reading a pregnancy book on the couch.

"Yep, ready to see our baby?" She asked with a smile. I chuckled at her and nodded my head. Bella grabbed her purse and then grabbed my hand and led me out the door and down the hall. As we walked down the hall we saw two people that appeared to be a couple. They were at the elevator and even though we were on the second floor we decided to take the elevator. We wanted to meet some of the neighbors.

The couple was a blonde girl with a tall guy that had brown hair. As we stood in the elevator the couple looked at us and smiled.

"You moved into the empty apartment right?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, we moved in last week. I'm Bella and this is my fiancé, Edward," Bella said as she shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Kate and this is my husband Garrett," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I shook their hands.

"So how do you like the building so far?" Garrett asked.

"We really like it. It's close to the campus which is nice," Bella said.

"You go to the college?" Kate asked.

"Yep, well not until late this month. It's our first year," Bella responded.

"Garrett and I graduated there in 2008. It's where we met. You'll like it there, trust us."

The elevator door rang opened. Bella and I said goodbye to them and then walked outside and into the Volvo.

"They were nice people," Bella said. "It's nice to meet the neighbors.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad they didn't make any snide remarks or give us looks when you said that I was or fiancé and that we're freshmen in college," I replied as I started up the car.

"I'm glad that no one has judged us so far. You know, expect for my dad," Bella sounded sad at the last part. Charlie still hadn't replied to any of the calls that we've made.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that he'll call right away and be sorry for being an ass. It'll take time and he needs time to realize that what he did was wrong," I reassured her.

The hospital wasn't that far from the apartment. A little less than a 10 minute drive and we were there. Bella and I got out of the car and walked inside. We looked at the sign and followed it to the OB/GYN area. There we saw a room filled with pregnant women with various stomach sizes. Bella and I walked up to the receptionist and rang the bell.

The receptionist was on the phone and signaled a one minute finger to us.

"Dr. Snow won't be in that day so we'll have to reschedule our appointment for the following day. Will 1: 30 work? Ok thank you," she said before hanging up the phone. She looked at us and smiled. "Welcome to Port Angeles Hospital. Who may I ask is the appointment for?"

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Snow at 10:15," Bella said.

"Ok, let me check real quickly," she said as she typed into the computer. "Ah yes, you'll need to sign some papers considering this is your time with Dr. Snow and at this hospital." She pulled out a few paper from a file cabinet and handed them to us.

We grabbed the papers and walked over to the chairs and Bella began to fill out the papers.

"All these questions are the same." Bella said as she filled out the paper. "Last menstrual cycle, how long have you been sexually active, they questions are always the same."

"Isabella Swan?" a voice called out. We looked up from the papers and saw the receptionist call our names. We walked up to her and she told us to follow her. "Here is your paper gown and if you are done I'd like to take those papers."

Bella handed her the papers and took the gown. Bella said that she hated the paper gown. It was noisy and uncomfortable.

"Dr. Snow will be with you in about 10 minutes." And with that she left.

"I'll be right back," Bella said as she went behind the curtain to change into the gown. It didn't take her that long to change into the gown and she hopped up on the table.

"I hope we'll find out the sex, but then again I don't think that baby is developed enough for us to know, but you never know," Bella said as she looked at me with a smile. "We need to think of a name soon."

"Bella relax, we have like 6 months to figure out a name for the baby. Plus we still have to get school under control and we need to get jobs."

"I know I know. I applied for a job at a bakery as a receptionist," hopefully I get it.," she said.

"Oh baby you'll get it. They'd be crazy not to hire you," I said as I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

We turned our heads to the door and saw a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why hello, I'm Dr. Snow. You must be Isabella Swan," she said as she shook Bella's hand.

"Yeah, I go by Bella actually and this is my fiancé, Edward," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"Ok so Bella, you are 14 weeks along and weight 115 pounds. At 5'4" that is a little underweight but according to your medical records you've always been on the small side. So I suggest that you eat about 250 to 500 more calories a day. Try to eat stuff like whole grain pasta or more protein. So are you ready to see your baby?" She asked.

We both nodded in excitement as Bella pulled the blanket up to her hips and pulled the blanket just below her breasts. I took Bella's hand and smiled at her as Dr. Snow squeezed the gel onto her stomach. Bella shivered at it, must have been cold.

"So do you think you'll be able to find out the sex?" Bella anxiously asked.

"Well, you never know. I once saw the gender of a few babies at only 12 weeks. It really depends on when the privates are fully developed. But I can look and see what I believe it may be from the look of how developed the baby is."

As she talked we looked at the screen at our baby. The baby was beautiful. Little Raspberry was so bigger and you could see the features a little easier.

"Look at our baby, isn't it beautiful?" I asked as her eyes were fixed on the screen.

"The measurements are good. The baby is growing at a steady rate, now how about we try to see the sex?" she asked. "But let's listen to the heartbeat first." She switched a few buttons and we heard the thudding sound of the baby's heart. I kissed Bella's cheek and smiled at her.

As we looked at the screen and saw that Dr. Snow was checking on the sex. She moved the wand in the same spot on Bella's stomach and looked at the screen.

"Well, I have about an 85% certainty on what you are having. Do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well Bella do you want to know?" I asked as she looked at the screen. Bella nodded her head and looked at her before I too nodded.

"Ok. I am 85% certain that you are having a baby-"

**Author's Note**

**I'm evil aren't I? Cutting you off from your story. I'll probably update within two weeks. **


	8. Someone Like You

_You're Pregnant, Aren't You?_

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

BPOV

"There is an 85% that you're having a baby-"

We were then interrupted by the ringing of my phone. Who could that be? Dr. Snow put the wand down as she let me get my phone. Edward reached into my purse and grabbed it and then handed it to me. I looked at the screen and it was Alice.

"Alice, could this wait? Edward and I are at the doctors. We were actually just about to find out the sex, well what the doctor believes that the baby will be."

"I was calling about some wedding details but you're about to find out the sex? Hold on, how about you do the gender cake like I told you last week. You could have it at your wedding or maybe even your birthday next month. Just think about it," Alice asked. That girl just knew when to call, didn't she? I thought for only a few seconds before I answered.

"Ok. I'll think about it. I'll call you when I'm finished so that we can continue details for my wedding," I said before I hit the 'END' button. "That was Alice. She wants us to consider the gender cake option and that we have the cake be our wedding cake. Know that I think about it the idea doesn't sound so bad."

"Are you sure? I mean we can find out right now or wait until next week?" He asked as he held my hand.

I thought for a minute before I turned my attention to Dr. Snow.

"I want to wait one week. But could you write down the gender and put in in an envelope? We want to give it to the baker who's making our wedding cake," I told her. I hope I wouldn't get a weird look. The idea was pretty silly to be honest but a part of me liked it and I could tell Edward did too.

"Of course I could do that." She took a piece of paper and an envelope and wrote the gender on the paper and placed it in the envelope. She handed it to us and smiled. "Do you want pictures? "

"Yes please," we both answered in unison.

"Ok. The baby looks healthy and measurements are great for 14 weeks. Have a great day and I'll see you in 3 weeks. "

As we walked back to the car we looked at the pictures. I smiled and thought that only in a few days I would know the sex of my baby. But a part of me was too anxious to wait. But I knew that I should wait until the 12th, which was in six days.

I was getting married in 6 days. I still can't believe it.

"So we're having a gender cake for the wedding? I wonder what our parents will think of that." Edward said as he took my hand and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Renee," I paused for a second to think, "Renee would like it. Your parents might like it also." I said with a smile. "Tomorrow we have to meet with the college counselor for the whole class thing."

"Bella," his velvet voice rang, "I could do only one semester. I don't want you to stay home all dya with the baby while I'm at school."

That was Edward for you. Always wanting to do what was right. I appreciated that he wanted to help take care of the baby but I wanted one of us to go to school. And if I could choose I would want Edward to go to school. Edward was going to college for pre-med and then after that another school for medicine. That's eight years of school and by that time Edward would be around 27. My profession wouldn't take as long. I wanted to become a baker but in order to become one I wanted to earn my degree in culinary management. I really wanted to open bakery.

"Babe, no. I want you to go to school. You'll be in school the longest and besides, they say that young parents who are still in school usually won't finish college before 30."

Edward stopped in our parking lot and stopped the car but continued to hold my hand. He played with my engagement ring, the small ring that Edward had gotten from his great-grandma when she passed away last November. It was a simple yet elegant ring from the last 1920s. It was a thin white gold band with a small emerald cut diamond as the only gem. Inside the band was engraved with the words 'My Love'.

"That won't be us. I know that we'll beat all those statistics that say I won't be involved in my child's life, or that we won't last, or how we'll end up with financial issues." He let go of my hand and placed it on my bump. "I know we can do it."

"I love you," I said as I began to cry. I didn't know whether it was my hormones or if it was just what Edward said to me. I leaned into him and as leaned into me and our lips slowly touched. I tried to move closer but my seatbelt stopped me. We broke apart and smiled. "I think we should go have some lunch. Come one, I'll fix us some chicken sandwiches."

As we entered the apartment I felt Edward's hand travel from my waist to my bottom. I jumped as he gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked up to him and he gave me a smirk. I cocked an eyebrow and then returned the favor. It was probably the hormones that did the next action. I pulled Edward's face to me and kissed him hard. We both moaned and were satisfied but were interrupted by the rumble of our stomachs.

"Lunch first. Sex after." I said as I walked into our kitchen. I heard my phone begin to ring so I pulled it out of my purse. I froze as a saw the name on the screen. "DAD" was on the screen. My eyes widened. Why was Charlie calling? I thought he said that he wanted nothing to do with me? Out of a quick panic I pressed 'ignore'.

"Who was that?" Edward asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Um, that was. Charlie tried to call me."

"What? Why would Charlie call us?"

"I ,I, I don't know. I ignored the call."

"Maybe he was trying to call to apologize?" Edward suggested. "Maybe he realized that his actions were rude and he wants to try to make things better?"

"Possibly, but I'm still hurts about what he said about me," I said I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be ok."

"I'm going to lie down for a little bit. I just need some time to think." I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to our bedroom. I wrapped myself in the soft comforter and closed my eyes.

EPOV

It broke my heart to see Bella like this. I wanted to make it better for her. I decided to call Charlie. I know that if Bella knew I was going to call him she'd beg me not to but I wanted to. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Bella's old house. I sighed to myself as the phone rang. By the third ring there was an answer.

"Charlie? It's Edward."

"Edward?! Oh um uh, hello," he said stuttering. He obviously wasn't expecting me to call him. "How, how's Bella? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's 15 weeks pregnant now," I told him. I hoped that if I reminded him of the baby that he would realize why he wanted to call in the first place.

"Look, I'm sorry that reacted the way I did when you two told me about the baby and the wedding. I was just so angry at myself. I was also angry that my little girl was growing up. Bella become so distant from me after Renee and I split up and even more after Renee moved to Phoenix and then to Jacksonville. When she started going out with you I felt like she didn't need me anymore. Then when I heard that you were having baby _and _getting married I felt like Bella was moving on completely. I was afraid also that you and Bella would end up like me and Renee, rushed into marriage, a baby, and a divorce soon afterward. But Renee and I knew each other only for a few months whereas you and here have known each other since kindergarten, and have been best friends ever since. I now realize that you two will be ok."

I was shocked at what he said. He thought that I was taking Bella away from him completely? I would never keep Bella from her family.

"Wow Charlie, really? I would never take Bella away from you or Renee. You are the only parents she'll ever have and she'll never forget that," I sighed, "I don't know if I should tell you this but when Bella and I were 15 Bella told me that felt like Renee was becoming distant from her when she moved to Arizona and Florida and got remarried. She said that she felt like she was to blame for the divorce because she was born not long after you got married. She felt like she caused Renee to realize that she rushed into marriage and that she moved away because of her," Bella told me to never tell anyone this when we were 15. She didn't tell anyone, not Alice or Rosalie or Angela.

"What? She thought that she was to blame? She was never to blame. Renee and I never regretted having Bella at least even once. Although we do regret rushing into marriage we loved Bella from the start. Especially Renee, she told me that she always wanted to be a mom and was happy every moment that she was pregnant. Where is Bella anyway? Can I talk to her?" he then asked. I was relieved to known that Charlie didn't want Bella to feel blame for her parent's divorce.

"Bella is taking a nap. She told me that she needed some time to think after seeing that you called. She steel feels that you hate her and the baby. She doesn't even know that I'm calling you."

"She doesn't? Well, could you try to talk to her and tell her that I love her and that I love my grandchild," I heard him say in a muffled voice. Was he crying?

"I will. She just wants everything to be ok."

"And Edward, I'm glad she has someone like you."

**Author's Note**

**Oh my God. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I had set build and rehearsal for my school's fall play and then I had to study for exams (which I all got 92-97 on). Plus I had to work on some stuff for English class but it all paid off because I got a 3.9 for the semester :) **


	9. The Wedding

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter tonight cause someone didn't like how I ended on a cliff hanger and how I didn't upload for a long time even though I explained why in my AN.**

BPOV

Today was it. Today was my wedding. I was actually getting married today. Holy crap I couldn't believe it. It was also the day I would find out the sex of my baby. I was anxious to know whether I was having a boy or a girl. I had a feeling that it was a boy though but that the same time I had a feeling it would be a girl. I sighed once more before looking in the mirror.

Rosalie and Alice were doing my hair while my mom and Esme talked in the background. I had a feeling like my mom would ask me if I was sure about this marriage at any moment. I was 100% sure about this marriage anyway.

"Close your eyes. I need to put some eye shadow on the," Alice said as she placed the kabuki brush back on the counter and grabbed an eye brush with some neutral powder. Alice knew I didn't like bold colors. I liked simple shades. I closed my eyes and felt the brush on my lid as Rosalie continued on my hair. I felt her take the curlers out and my hair fell down to one side of my head. I had no clue what my hair would look like though. Rose and Alice told me that they had planned ahead on my makeup and hair. The other day they even brought me to a spa to get my eyebrows and legs waxed. The lady offered to wax my 'unmentionable' area but I was quick to say no to that. There is no way a lady I had just met was going anywhere near my 'unmentionable' area.

"Oh my God, Bella you look so beautiful. Edward is going to be speechless when he sees you," I heard my mom cry. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married and having a baby."

"Bella you look ravishing. Edward is very lucky to have you," Esme said as I heard her walk over to me. She put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me. "I know that today it's legal but I felt as if you were part of the Cullen family for a very long time."

"Ok. Open your eyes," Alice said with her usually over-anxious voice. I opened my brown eyes to see a beautiful young woman with long brown hair that had large waves that cascaded down the left side of her head. Her makeup was simple, elegant. She looked like old Hollywood glam.

"Oh my God," I gasped as I covered my mouth in awe.

"Alice, Rosalie, thank you so much," I thanked them with hugs. "Thank you so much for everything." I felt myself about to cry.

"Isabella Marie, if you cry and ruin my masterpiece I will kill you," Alice said. We all laughed and continued to get ready. They all helped me into my dress. You couldn't really see that I was pregnant in it. It didn't matter anyway. Everyone already knew I was pregnant.

Once I was completely dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. Today would be my last day as Bella Swan and the first day I would be Bella Cullen. We all heard a knock on the door and Esme walked over to open the door. It was Carlisle.

"Oh my goodness, Bella you look beautiful, "he said with a smile as he hugged me. Edward is going to drop his jaw when he sees you."

"How are the boys?" Esme asked.

"They're ready. They're ready to start when you are. Ready Bella?" Carlisle asked. Carlisle agreed to walk me down the aisle since my own father, well you know. Carlisle was like a second father to me anyway.

"I'm ready."

The wedding march began and everyone in the venue stood up. I walked with Carlisle as he guided me down the aisle. I felt my breathing speed up and Carlisle gently nudged me letting me know that everything would be ok.

I glanced at everyone who was there. My mother was crying and Phil had his arm around her. Angela and Jessica were smiling like fools while their dates, Eric and Mike were just staring at me.

I looked at the front of the aisle and saw Edward standing there. He looked at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I smiled at him and he flashed that crooked smile that made me melt like an ice cream on a hot summer day.

As Carlisle approached the front of the aisle Edward walked forward and smiled at us and took my hand and nodded at his father. Edward walked us up to the minister and everyone sat down. I handed my bouquet to Alice and then took Edward's hands in mine. We looked lovingly into each other's eyes as the minister began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join in the union of Edward and Isabella. The two of them have taken the initiative to write their own vows. Edward, please start," he announced.

"My beautiful Isabella," I wasn't the fondest of the name Isabella but I loved when Edward called me that, "I am so honored that you have decided to pleasure me with the honor of marrying me. It's an incredible feeling to have someone that you can bear your soul to and have them accept you for who you are. I'm glad that you are that person. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever."

I was in tears. That was beautiful. I hope that he would think mine was beautiful as well.

"My dearest Edward, ever since we met I knew we would be great friends. Even if the first thing you said to me was about how you could swing higher on the swing set than I could in Ms. Faye's kindergarten class. Which I swung higher by the way," I paused and let everyone chuckle for a second, "You have there for me during the good times and hard times in my life. I'm looking forward to all these wonderful years together with you and our family," my eyes watered as I touched my stomach.

Everyone clapped at our vows to each other. We looked out into the small crowd and then back to the minister.

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, through sickness and through health as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do."

"And do you Isabella, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, through sickness and through health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said with a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Edward took my face between his hands and then kissed me. My hands grabbed the color of his tuxedo and I pulled us closer to each other. At this moment it felt like we were the only two people on the face of the earth. Our lips molding together perfectly as if made for each other, it was magical.

When we broke apart everyone was standing and clapping for us. We wrapped our arms around each other and held close to one another.

"I present you Mister and Misses Cullen."

Our wedding reception was soon to follow. We agreed to cut the cake after mine and Edward's first dance as husband and wife.

As soon as Claire de Lune began to play, curtsey of Esme, we walked out onto the dance floor and held each other close as we danced together. It felt like a fairytale. Like how in Cinderella when she and her prince are at the ball dancing, or in Beauty and the Beast when Belle and the Beast are dancing the ballroom. When the song ended we kissed once more before some more modern music began to play over the speakers and more people came to dance.

We all danced for about two hours, well not me; even though I was wearing flats my feet were swollen. Edward sat next to me at our head table and held my hand. We didn't talk we must cherished this moment together as husband and wife.

"Ok, attention everybody it I now time to cut the cake. As you all know my beautiful wife and I are expecting a baby in February and as a fun way to tell you all the sex we have decided to have the wedding cake reveal the sex. It was all Alice's idea," Edward said as we stood in front of the cake while everyone was standing in front of the table.

"Last week we went for a checkup and the doctor told us the she could tell us the gender which she had an 85% guess which she called us the other day which was now a 95% guess on the baby's gender. She then wrote down the gender on a piece of paper and placed it in an envelope which we gave to the baker who made the cake pink for a girl or blue for a boy. And without further ado, let's find out the sex," I announced.

Edward and I gently took the knife in our hands and carefully sliced the cake so that no crumbs or icing would be on it to spoil it for us. Once the cake was cut we slid the knife under the piece and carefully picked it up.

"Everybody ready?" Edward asked. People took pictures and we heard shouts of "it's a boy" and "it's a girl" as they waited in anticipation.

Edward and I lifted the pink piece of cake and lifted it high for all to see.

"IT'S A GIRL!" everyone shouted and flashed went off. I smiled and chuckled to myself. I quickly looked at Edward who smiled at me before we shared a kiss. We were having a girl. I'm having a daughter. I couldn't keep myself from all the smiles and chuckles I had.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward said as he kissed the side of my head. Esme and Renee soon came up and hugged us and took a picture of us with the pink cake. Once everyone was done taking pictures Edward and I then cut the piece of cake in half and fed it to each other. We smiled at each other once we swallowed the cake that told us we were having a beautiful little girl.


	10. Honeymoon Part 1

**Author's Note**

**Holy shit I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been my main priority plus I was helping out with my school musical. But now I'm on spring break so I can write. :)**

Chapter 10

EPOV

Bella and I lifted up the slice of cake and revealed it to the rest of the guests. When everybody announced that it was a girl I knew I was beaming from ear to ear. I was right after all, not that it really matter. Bell and I were having a baby girl. As we placed the piece of cake on a plate I hugged my beautiful bride closer to me. I placed a kiss on the side of her head as smiled as we looked at everyone. Our mothers came forward and hugged us close.

Once they were back with the rest of the crowd Bella and I held up the plate and let everyone take pictures. I could believe that in only six months I would be seeing my daughter.

"Edward," my love said with a piece of cake in her hands. I picked up another piece and we fed each other the cake. It tasted good but I knew Bella could bake a better cake. She was an excellent baker.

The photographer wanted to get pictures of us in front of the cake and then with the wedding party. After about 20 minutes of us standing in front of the cake it was time for the rest of the photos.

"Ok, how about we get the bride with the bridesmaids and then the groom with the groomsmen?" the photographer said as he put a different lenses on his camera. I watched as Bella, Rose, and Alice all gather in front of the alter and listened as they were instructed on where to stand.

After about 15 minutes I noticed Bella began to look uncomfortable.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked?

"My ankles are just sore. Can we take a break from the pictures while I rest and get something to eat?" she asked the photographer.

He nodded and Bella smiled. She lifted up her skirt and took off her flats. Alice quickly took the shows from her and Bella walked over to get some food. We had the food served buffet style so nobody would complain about being served something they didn't want to eat. I was about to join her when the photographer called the guys over for their pictures. Weddings sure to take long even after the "I dos".

It took about another hour until all of the wedding pictures were done with. When they were I wondered over to get some food and then join my wife who was sitting at the head table rubbing her stomach.

"Hello beautiful," I said as I set my plate down and sat beside her.

"Hey yourself," Bella responded. "You look very handsome."

"How's our little girl doing?" I asked as I placed my hand on Bella's bump.

"She's hungry. I had like three plates of pasta and two pieces of lamb chops. I ate so much already. I don't think I could eat another bite for maybe a few more hours," she said jokingly.

I laughed with her as we looked at each other.

"Congratulations you guys," we heard. We turned around to see Angela and Ben.

"Thanks Angela. Thanks Ben. Bella said as she got up to hug them.

"Could you mind telling me when the baby shower is? I want to be able to go," Angela asked Bella. Bella quickly looked at me.

"Well, we haven't had really much time deciding on a date for that since we've been planning a wedding."

"That's ok. When you have a date you can text me. I'll be sure to make it," Angela said before walking off with Ben.

"When do you think we should have the baby shower?" Bella asked.

"I'm not quite sure but if we were to ask anyone when to plan a shower it would be Alice. I'll go find her. You stay here and eat," I said as went off to find Alice. I founder her dancing with Jasper to the music.

"Hey Alice, I don't want to interrupt you two but Bella and I need to ask you a question concerning a baby shower," I asked as she and Jasper stopped dancing.

"Baby shower? Are you asking me to help plan the baby shower?" Alice asked anxiously. That was Alice in a nutshell. She was either excited about new fashion or even planning.

"Yeah. Angela asked us when the shower would be so she would be able to come and Bella and I haven't set up a date for that yet-"

I was cut off by Alice pulling on my sleeve back to my table.

"I'm so glad that you guys have come to me to talk about the baby shower. Now that we all know it's a girl we can start planning color schemes. I was thinking a pink and white theme? That could work. It's simple yet elegant. Bella, I have the perfect idea for your baby shower. I already started to plan it in my head and I am for sure going to make it unforgettable. I swear that if I was going into a design I'd be an event planner," Alice said.

"Alice sit down tell me now. I'm too tired to get up," Bella said. I saw that she was eating more cake. Bella didn't usually have an appetite like this but now that she was eating for two she would be eating like Emmett during football season.

A few more hours passed and before I knew it, it was time for us to depart on our honeymoon. Bella and I had changed out of our wedding attire and into something more comfortable. I was in black slacks and a light blue shirt while Bella was wearing a flowing knee length creamed colors dress. It hid her stomach well since the fabric was gathered under her breasts and was loose until her knees.

Bella and I would be going to Ozette Lake. It was about an hour north of Forks plus there wouldn't be mush traffic so I knew we'd make it there a little faster than expected. My family owned a house there that we'd go to every few years. It didn't really matter where the honeymoon was as long as Bella was the one I'd be spending it with.

Over the past few weeks Bella libido had been in overdrive. We'd have sex at least twice a day. I didn't mind at all. I loved being able to worship Bella in the most intimate and personal way a person could love somebody. She even once woke me up around 4:00 AM just because she was in the mood.

Once all of our things were in the trunk of my Volvo Bella and I said farewell to everyone. Bella didn't want to get up to hug anybody because her back was sore and all she wanted to do was to lie down.

"Sweetheart, we can go now," I told her as I joined her in my Volvo.

"Finally. I just want to go to Ozette and sleep and of course enjoy being Mrs. Cullen," she said seductively as she placed her hand on my thigh.

"Only an hour then our marriage will be consummated."

"Babe I'm pregnant, we consummated our union long ago," Bella said jokingly. She then yawned and rested her head against the headrest.

"Love you take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there. That way you'll be fully rested for tonight's activities," I told her with a wink.

"Tonight's activities better be amazing," Bella said before wondering off to sleep.

"Bella, Bella sweetie, wake up. We're here," I whispered into Bella's ear. Once we arrived I took the bags in first so Bella and I could head straight into the bedroom to begin the honeymoon.

"Edward?" Bella yawned. She looked so tired. A part of me was considering letting her sleep tonight. She was on her feet all day long.

"Bell do you want to sleep for tonight?" I asked as I helped her out of the car.

"Nonsense. I'll take a quick shower and then we can begin the honeymoon," Bella said as she put her hand out for me to take it. I pulled her up and put my arm around her as she looked around the front yard of the house. The house was built in the 1980s. It was a two story stone building surrounded by trees. The lake was about half a mile behind it so you could still see it from the back porch. "Edward this place is gorgeous."

"We can enjoy the scenery tomorrow. First let's get you showered," I said as I led her to the front door. I opened it but before Bella could make a move I quickly picked her up bridal style. I heard her squeal as she locked her arms around my neck. "I'm nothing, if not thorough."

Once we made it the foyer I set her down.

"Ok. I'm going to take a quick, cold shower to wake me up and then," she paused as she pulled on my shirt to put my lips to her, "we can get down to business." She winked at me as she paused at the front of the steps. "Um, Edward?"

"Up the stairs and first door on your left. I already put our toiletries in there."

"Thanks, babe." With that she disappeared up the stairs. As soon as I heard the door close I made my way up the stairs and made a right. I wanted to set up the bathroom to make it special.

In one of the bags I'd packed there were candles and fresh rose petals. I wanted it to be like one of those romantic movies where there is a path of rose petals leading to the bed and the room is illuminated by candles. I didn't know how much time I had so I went to work right away.

I dimmed the room and then placed the cream colored vanilla candles in appropriate places. I lit them with a lighter that I'd packed and then grabbed the petals. I tiptoed down to the bathroom and heard the water still running. I began to scatter the petals from the door and returned to the bedroom. As I finally made my way back I heard Bella shut the water off. Once took a few seconds to admire my works and then decided to take of my shoes and socks.

"Edward?"

I turned around to see my angel wearing a champagne colored bra and panty set. Her hair was down to its loose natural curls. She was breathtaking.

"Bella, you you you—" I stuttered as I looked at her . She took my breath away. "You look so fucking sexy," I told her as made her way to me. She pulled on my neck and she kissed me hard, slipping her tongue between my lips. I felt her hands reach down to my shirt and she began to unbutton it. As she reached the last button she continued and played with my belt. She pulled it through the loops and tossed it on the ground. We broke apart for air and I took to opportunity to take my shirt off and then my pants.

Now the two of us were in our underwear. I quickly picked up Bella and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Without a doubt my erection was prominent and making itself known to Bella. I placed us on the bed and Bella straddled me. I pulled her close as I unclasped her bra and it slid down her arms revealing her gorgeous breasts.

I took a nipple in between my lips. Bella moaned my name in pleasure as I took my hand and then gave her other breast attention.

"Fuck, right there," she whimpered. I felt herself began to grind against my clothed dick. I wanted to touch her pussy so badly. I took my hand and moved it down to where I wanted it so badly. I placed my hand in her underwear. "Edward. Uuhhhg. Right there," she moaned. I vigorously rubbed her clit as I moved my lips back to hers. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths as I flipped Bella over not once breaking our lips apart.

While my hand was still in her panties I quickly pulled them down, completely revealing herself to me. I tossed them somewhere off the bed and looked at my beautiful wife. She was so gorgeous; words could not describe how beautiful she was to me. My eyes devoured her looks as she moved up and kissed my neck. I ran my hands all over her. Her breasts, her bottom, her bump; I loved her.

I felt Bella move her hands to my boxers and she pulled then down. I moved my legs so that she could take them off completely. We moved on our sides and Bella continued to suck my neck. No doubt I'd come home with a hickie. Bella used her strength to move us over on my back and her on top. I felt her pussy rub against my dick I wanted to be inside her. But before I grabbed her hips and enter her, she began to move lower and lower down my body until she was staring right at my dick.

"I love you Edward," Bella seductively said before she took me in her mouth and licked the head. I groaned in pleasure as Bella continued to give me head. Bella was never a girl who would try to deep throat. She tried to once and she said she almost choked. The rest that Bella wasn't taking in her mouth she used her hands for. Bella ran her tongue up and down my length all while staring at me. As she got back to the head she took it in her mouth once more. I felt myself coming closer and closer. I tapped my foot on Bella's leg.

It was a code we developed when we started doing oral. Bella didn't like the taste of cum, plus she thought it sounded gross.

Bella moved her face back to mine and we kissed passionately. She straddled me once more and this time sat on my erect dick. We both hissed as we came in contact with one another.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight," I said into her neck before I kissed it. If I was coming back with a hickie, then so was she.

"Oh shit. Don't stop," she squealed. Whenever Bella was getting close her voice turned high pitched. I felt that familiar feeling and I knew that I wouldn't last any longer, and I hoped she'd cum soon, too.

"Baby I'm so close," I whispered as I looked into those chocolate eyes. She kissed my harder than before and I felt her hands run through my hair.

"Fuck me Mr. Cullen," Bella said as she reached her hand down between us and rubbed her clit. That was it. Seeing Bella help pleasure herself and telling me to fuck her made me cum. Bella's mouth formed into an "O" and I knew that she came.

We were both exhausted at this point so we just lay on the bed and held each other close. I pulled the covers over us and took my bride and held her close as we fell asleep.

The next morning while Bella was still asleep I took the opportunity to get ready. I had planned for us to eat lunch by the lake today. I knew Bella would love it.

When I got back into the room I saw Bella stir on the bed. I figured I'd let her sleep instead of waking her up at this point. She needed the extra sleep since she was pregnant. As I put on my boxers I heard Bella mumble. She usually mumbled whenever she woke up.

"Edward?" She said. I smiled and wondered over to her and sat on the foot of the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's around 9:40. I was thinking we fix some breakfast and then maybe go to the lake for a few hours? Lunch will be down there."

She stretched her arms and the sheet that covered her breasts fell to the bed. When Bella and I first began to be sexually active she'd be so shy with me when it came to our bodies. It took her a while before she'd be comfortable with being naked in front of me when it wasn't sex.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked groggily as she got up and went over to her suitcase. She grabbed a some underwear and shorts and a tank top and changed in front of me.

"Cinnamon rolls."

Her eyes lit up at the words.

"Really? I've been dying to eat something with cinnamon in it."

"Well then let's go," I said going up to her.

"Wait. I need to take my vitamins." She went over to her bag and grabbed the large container of her prenatal vitamins. "I need a glass of water."

"Come on. I'll get a glass and a cinnamon roll," I suggested taking her hand and led us downstairs.

"Edward this house is really pretty," she said admiringly as I led her to the kitchen.

"You'll love the lake then, love. Here's the kitchen."

The kitchen was redone back in 2005. It was made more modern. The kitchen kept that lake house feel though. The floor was wooden and the countertops were dark granite. Meanwhile all of the appliances were matching chrome colored.

"Where are the cinnamon rolls?" Bella asked noticing that there were no cinnamons rolls.

"I didn't put them in the oven yet." I opened the fridge and pulled out a container of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls. "They'll be ready in 8-10 minutes though."

"First day of marriage and you're already breaking promises," she giggled. I handed her the glass of water and she took her pill. "Now make me those cinnamon rolls."

We laughed as I set the oven to the right temperature and then placed the rolls on a sheet and placed it in the oven. Bella sat at the table while she waited for the cinnamon rolls.

"I never asked you, how do you feel now that we know it's a girl?" Bella asked as she patted her stomach.

"I couldn't be happier. We're going to have a mini you around the apartment," I smiled at her and placed my hand on top of hers. "I would have been happy either way though, As long as the baby was doing fine I wouldn't care if it was a boy or girl."

"I'm excited. I can't wait until she's here. I was talking to your mom and she'd said she'd help design the nursery. She said that she was thinking of some colors ahead of time and she wants to go over them with us when we get back."

"Isn't everyone kind of rushing the baby thing though? I mean she won't be here until next year," I said.

"Yeah, but planning these things take time. And since she was a surprise we didn't really get to do the preplanning that usually goes with babies. I think you'll make a great daddy." She then kissed my cheek.

Speaking of fathers I still wanted Bella to reconcile with Charlie. After talking to him and telling him about Bella I want them to work things out. I wanted to get Bella to talk to him but I didn't want to tell her that I had talked to him. Not only would it hurt her it would ruin our trust.

"You'll be a great mommy," I replied to her. But I hoped that Bella would at least try to talk to him.

"Edward is everything ok? You seem like something is bothering you," Bella asked out of concern.

"Everything's ok baby. Let's have some cinnamon rolls," I told her with a smile.

We ate our cinnamon rolls on the patio and enjoyed the summer morning in Washington.

"Are you going to miss not being able to have a full year of school?" I asked out of the blue.

Bella cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Well, I know I'll miss being able to experience the full college experience, I know that this little girl will be worth it. Plus because we took ACC classes in high school we may be already finished some of the college credits needed for our freshman year so we might be covered. Why are you asking?" she responded.

"Well, I just don't want you to feel obligated to take off time from school for the baby. I could go to school part time and take care of her while you go to school and vice versa," I said.

"Edward no. You are going to medical school and I want you to be able to get your PhD as soon as you can. I'm going for a culinary degree and that will take four years. Two if I want an associate's degree. Two years. That's all I need. I could run a baking business from our apartment and everything. I could be a stay at home mom and I can take care of her while you're at school."

"Bella, I don't want you to do what you feel obligated to do," I told her.

"I'll do what is best for our daughter."

"And I want to do what is best for her also. And what's best for her is to have her mom be able to go to college," I said to her as I got up and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. I love you and I just want our daughter to be able to look up to her mom and dad and know what choices to make."

"I love you. I just want is best for her also. I want to be able to be a good mommy and still be able to have my dream job."

"You will. I promise sweetheart. I promise."


	11. Honeymoon Part 2 and Almost Reunions

_You're Pregnant, Aren't You?_

BPOV

I thought it was sweet how badly Edward wanted me to go to college. But with me being pregnant and all of the doctors' appointments and preparing for the baby I don't think I would be able to go and be able to get my work done. My goal was to become a baker and over the past few weeks I've been looking online from baking blogs. Some of the people didn't go to college at all and they now run successful bakeries. Not to mention that if I didn't go to college we could use the money to help with the baby once she arrived.

Edward and I were still eating cinnamon rolls on the porch when I was thinking this. I knew that he knew something was off by how quiet I was being.

"Bella? Is something wrong? You've been quiet. Is this about the college thing?" He asked. I admired how Edward wanted me to go to college to prove those statistics wrong about teen parents barely being able to finish college if not at all. But this was my choice and I wanted to do what was best for my daughter. If I stayed home I could work more hours at a job that I would hopefully get. I wanted to give my daughter everything she deserved and I'm positive Edward wants the same thing for her.

"Yeah. Edward, just listen to me. If I don't go to college I could work from home. After she's born I could start a baking business from our apartment. Plus, we could use the money from my tuition to help pay for our doctors' appointments and everything. So please hear me out. I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks. I've done research and everything. I want to do this. I want what is best for our daughter. Don't you?"

"Bella, love, I want everything for her. But I want you to be able to get the education you deserve. You have worked so hard these past 18 years and you deserve to go to college," he said as he got up from his seat and stood next to me. "Isabella Marie Cullen, I want to give and our little girl everything that you deserve."

"But Edward—" I protested but was soon interrupted.

"And if you staying home is what I best. Then I won't badger you about college anymore. It's your choice. Do what you think I best. But just remember that I love you and that I want you to do what you think is best after thinking over it and making sure that this is for sure what you want to do." He then got down on his knees and placed his left hand on my stomach and his right hands on mine.

"Edward. I want to stay home. I believe that with the baby and everything that school will be too stressful for me and that along with the price of bills and the fact that we both don't have job yet that he need the money."

"Ok. I'll go to school while you stay home and prepare for our daughter," he agreed and then brought the hand that was touching my hand and pulled my chin down to his level and kissed me hard. "Just remember that I love you."

And with that I kissed him hard. We both moaned in enjoyment as I felt Edward work his hand that was on my stomach to my breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze which caused me to help.

"Edward! What if the neighbors—"

"The nearest cabin is about 200 yards away."

"Ok. Then continue," I breathed as he began to nibble my neck.

"Let's go inside. I'm going to show you how much I love you," Edward said as he stood up and took me with him. After entering back through the sliding glass door I knew that I needed him there and now.

"Baby, I need you now. "

"Living room then," he demanded. He led us into the living room and moved us over the couch. As I sat on the couch I felt him tug on my shirt and I willingly took it off. I wasn't wearing a bra so that made Edward really excited. I lie on the couch and let Edward work on me. His lips began at my collarbone and gently worked their way done my body. My body reacted to him in positive ways. I felt my nether regions react to his touch as he tugged on my shorts. Not wanting him to be left out I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it not caring where it landed. Edward moved his head back to my chest and began to lick around my breasts and would lightly graze his teeth across my nipples.

"That's good baby. Don't stop," I moaned as I raked my hands throughout his bronze locks. He then parted his teeth and took my left nipple in his mouth. As he began to suck I felt him pull down my shorts and panties. I felt myself getting that feeling I had experienced before. It was that feeling that you get when you are about to do something intimate and special with someone that you love so much. Even though I had experienced this feeling much before it still feels like the charm of our first time will always be there. Just minus the awkwardness of how our first time was.

But there I was now, lying naked in front of my husband on the couch of his family cabin in Ozette. As Edward tugged the materials away from my ankles I looked into his eyes for only a second. But in that second I saw all the love that he wanted to provide for me. I saw the love and worship that he had for me. I saw that he wanted what was best for me.

After he was done with my chest he began to move lower. I knew where this was going now. The first time Edward and I had done oral was strange for us. I wanted to please Edward in such a way but when I had tried it the taste of cum was disgusting and I almost gagged. I remember reading in Cosmo one time that men like it when their partners swallow, something about dominance and satisfaction for them.

I was different. When Edward wanted to do oral on me I felt embarrassed. I told him I wanted the mood to be right but in all honesty. I practically scrubbed my lady business with a loofah and soap for a week. But when it happened it felt amazing and strange at the same time. The feeling was incredible but the thought of how it was happening was a whole different story.

"You taste fucking amazing," Edward said as he licked around my inner thighs. He moved lower and lower until he was on his knees and had my legs swung over his shoulders. He placed a long lick from the bottom of my pussy to the top of my clit and I moaned so loud that I was glad that the nearest cabin as 200 years away.

"Oh fuck. Feels so good," I panted as Edward continued to lick me long and hard. I felt him take my clit in my mouth and work his magic on me. I closed my eyes and threw my head back on the couch cushions. "Don't stop."

I opened my eyes at the loss of Edward's tongue and saw that he had removed his pants revealing his erection. He lined himself up with my entrance and he slowly slid inside me. His slow movements began to quicken as I gripped some of the decorative pillows near my head.

Edward pulled me up to him and kissed me hard. I felt his tongue lightly trace my lips and I slowly parted mine and let Edward's tongue meet mine. Edward moved his hand that was around my shoulder and moved it to my clit to make me cum faster. I started to breathe faster and heavier and Edward rubbed my clit faster and trust harder.

"That's it baby. Just keep doing that," I panted quickly making it sound probably inaudible to Edward."Fuuuuuck Edward!" I whimpered as I came.

"Gahhhhhh," Edward added as he came also. I dropped my legs from around Edward's torso and set them on the floor while Edward just stood in front of the couch. He then sat down next to me and cuddled me close to his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

It had been three weeks since the wedding and I was now 18 weeks along. I was getting bigger and bigger it felt like. We had gone to the doctor last week and our little girl was developing just fine. We got a 3D ultra sound done. We saw so much more of her features. Edward says that he thinks that she has my nose and his ears. My mother thinks that the baby has Edward's nose and my chin, Esme and Phil thinks she has Edward's nose and my lips, and Carlisle thinks she has Edward's lips and my nose. I guess that we won't truly know though until she's born in February.

February. That was only five months away. I'm already almost halfway done with this pregnancy. But now that I've going to stay home I feel like I can relax and not be stressed out over school and the baby. But since I've made my choice, to which my Mom and Esme and Carlisle were very accepting to, Edward has gotten a job at a sports grill about 15 minutes away. He works weekends from 3:00 PM to 8:00 PM. I have been unsuccessful in the job search though. But because I am not going to school we put the money in a bank account that Esme and Carlisle help set up so that we can use to help the baby.

"Ok Bella, I got a whole bunch of color swatches from Home Depot today, all pinks and purples and cream colors. Even some green. Now what color scheme were you aiming for the nursery?" Alice asked as she walked around the empty room and taped some of the swatches on the wall.

"Well, I don't want the room to be overly pink. There's a fine line between simple and chicly pink and Barbie's Dream House pink, let me see some of the simple shades," I said as I walked over to her. I looked at some of them and I had to admit I liked them. They were simple. Like one of those colors that you'd see in a Pottery Barn catalog.

"What color furniture are you aiming for? White, brown or black?" Rosalie asked as she looked around the small room.

"Well. Esme said that we could have Edward's old crib and that is a dark brown color."

"Light pink and cream," Alice said as if she had a light bulb go off in her head. "Brown, pink, and cream go together."

"Well, I'd like Edward to have some say in what colors we paint the nursery. We're just happy that the landlord allows us to paint the walls."

"Why does Edward have to have say? It's not that he wants it to be a certain color pink. I mean if you were having a boy I'd understand but you're having a girl so the colors should be decided by the mom and the mom's friends," Alice protested.

"How much is the paint anyway?" I asked wanting to know how much I'd have to pay just to please Alice.

"A gallon of paint costs $15 for this brand that the swatch is from. I can go and get those little pint samples they sell for like $3 if you want," Alice asked as she placed some more colors together.

"Knock knock," we heard from the doorway," It was Edward. "So what are you lovely ladies doing?"

"We're just looking at colors for the nursery. How about this one? It's called Parisian Pink and Champaign Crème," I asked as I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and he did vice versa.

"Do we have to choose colors this early? I mean shouldn't we wait until we at least have some furniture to put in there?" Edward asked as he looked at the swatches placed across the wall. I knew he was thinking about the money factor. A gallon of paint seemed a little expensive but the room was only 8 feet by 8 feet so it was a little smaller than the average room size so maybe we could get by with one gallon.

"Oh. That reminds me. You're dad got your old crib out of your attic and said that you can pick it up this weekend."

"Ok then," he said as he thought for a moment, "I'll go in the morning and try to be back around noon so I won't have to be late for work."

"How's work been going so far?" Rosalie asked.

"It's going how it's going. I mean the pay is good since I get tips. And with Bella staying at home we can plan for the little lady easier and not worry about school and baby at the same time."

"Has she been kicking yet?" Rosalie asked as she helped Alice take down some of the swatches.

"Not yet. But she should be kicking very soon. The doctor said that she's growing perfectly and she should be kicking soon," I said as I placed a hand on my stomach and gently patted it.

"I take it you haven't thought of any names yet?" Alice chirped in.

"Not yet. But I don't want a standard name for her. I want her to have a unique name," I replied. "Edward and I got a baby book from our wedding so we might look through that on and off for the next few months."

"Are you going to go with a vowel? Like Edward and Isabella?" Alice asked. She really wanted to know about the baby and everything.

"I don't know, maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll play it by ear when we get to that. But when it comes to the baby the thing that we're worrying about right now is appointments and making sure she's healthy."

"Not to get off topic but Bella, love, what do you want for your birthday?" Edward asked.

"Oh honey, you don't have to get me anything. All the money we have right now needs to go to helping us with the baby," I replied. I didn't want anything for my birthday at all. Every bit of money that we had would have to go to helping with the baby. I didn't want to be one of those teenage mothers that complain about never having money but always has the latest iPhone or has like seven different pairs of Uggs. I wanted to be responsible. I yawned and then stretched by arms over my head. I felt the fabric of my shirt slightly move up on my stomach.

"Bella when do you plan on maternity shopping?" I heard Rosalie ask. "Have you gotten any pregnancy clothes at all yet?"

"Not yet. Right now my clothes have been stretching just fine. I don't think I really need those until really late in my pregnancy. I don't think I'm super showy right now."

"Well, we better get going then. I have work at 2:00 PM," Rosalie said as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, I better get going also. Bella you keep looking at these color swatches. But I want to know what color you'll be going with before November," Alice added as she handed me the swatches and then followed Rosalie out the door.

"So what colors are they wanting us to choose for our baby?" Edward asked as I handed him the colors.

"Alice is pushing the colors she wants. But I think that'll we'll choose the colors that we want. Ok, by back is hurting. I'm going to sit down," I said as I walked out of the room and entered the living room. I took a sit on the couch and put my feet up on the table and closed my eyes.

"Are your feet sore?" I heard Edward ask as I felt him sit next to me.

"They're getting to that point."

"Come on. Let me massage them. Make you feel better," he said as he pulled my feet from the table to his lap. I moved myself to that I face now lying on the sofa with my legs on Edward's lap. I felt him begin to rub my feet and it felt good. I closed my eyes waiting to take a nap but before I could I turned my head to face the coffee table and saw a baby book that we had gotten from the wedding. We had gotten a nice array of things from our wedding. We got gift cards to places like Bed, Bath, and Beyond, Target, and some baby stores. I was really glad that Esme and Carlisle were letting us use Edward's old crib. It made we want to feel like using an item from when I was an infant as well.

There was a rocking chair in my old room. I used to be rocked to sleep in it. It was the only way I could get to fall asleep. I guess the standard car ride in the rain had become void since it always rained in Forks that I built up a resistance to that.

"Edward, I want to call Charlie."

"Really?" he inquired fast.

"Yeah, I want to talk to him. I understand that he may have had a quick lapse of judgment back in June when we told him about the baby. I mean how would you react if our daughter told us she was pregnant at 18?"

"Yeah, I understand him." He then took my feet off his lap and he moved over to my stomach. "You're not dating until you're either 60 or until I'm dead."

"Can babies even hear yet?" I asked as I sat up. "Get me my phone. I'm going to call Charlie."

And with that Edward placed a kiss on my stomach and then went to the counter and unplugged my phone and handed it to me.

"I think I still have his number in here," I thought aloud as I scrolled through my contacts. I found Charlie under the D's for 'Dad'. I tapped the screen and held the phone to my ear. Edward took his place back and continued to rub my feet.

I quickly swallowed as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Charlie?" I managed to choke out.

"Bella?! Is that you? Listen I want to apologize for everything. My reaction was inappropriate. I just couldn't stand the thought of my only daughter having a baby of her own. I won't blame you if you don't want to forgive me for what I did."

"Charlie. I—" I didn't know what to say next "How we come up and visit?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'd like that a lot," he said homely.

"Edward and I have to go to his parents to pick up his old crib anyway. We can see each other then. Will Saturday work?" I asked.

"Yeah that works for me," he replied. I could tell that there was sincerity in his heart. He was being honest about wanting to be there for me and the baby.

* * *

Today was the day I'd be seeing my dad since June. I wondered if he changed at all. I would have changed certainly. My 18 week stomach was hiding under a gray shirt. I was wearing yoga pants being my collection of low rise skinny jeans would no longer fit me. I put my hair in a messy bun and then left my bedroom and saw that Edward was in the living room waiting for me.

"Do you think we should bring some wedding photos? Or do you think that will make him feel guilty?" I asked as I looked at one of the photos on my phone. It was of me and Edward. We were holding hands and they were placed on my stomach.

"He might ask how the wedding went…and how the baby is doing so let's bring some ultrasounds along as well."

"Ok," I said as I put some of the ultrasound pictures in my purse. "Let's go get the crib and then see my dad."

We walked out of our apartment and down the hall. As we approached the elevator we saw Kate and Garrett.

"It's nice to see you again. Bella and Edward, right?" asked Kate as we shook hands. "My you're glowing."

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again as well. How are you?"

"Garrett and I are well. How are you?" Kate replied.

"We're fine as well. Thanks for asking," Edward said.

"How far along are you if you don't mind us asking?" Garrett then asked.

"I'm about 18 and half weeks. We actually just found out that it's going to be a girl."

"That's great. Well congratulations," they said as they left.

"They're a nice couple," I said as Edward and I got onto the elevator. As the doors closed I yawned. I missed being able to drink caffeine. But that was on the "Not to Eat While Pregnant" list that was in a baby book that I read when Edward and I decided to keep the baby.

"You tired? You can sleep on the way down to Forks if you want," Edward suggested as the elevator opened to the lobby. The lobby was a small room with a front desk, sofas, and vending machines along with a water tank.

"Yeah. I will take a nap on the way down. I need to be getting more sleep anyway."

As we made our way to Edward's Volvo I looked at my red truck which was parked next to Edward's car. My truck was old. It was from the 50s. But I loved it. I guess every teenager has a connection to their first car. Edward opened the door of his Volvo for me and then closed it before walking over to the other side and entered himself.

"So are you going to be ok with seeing your dad?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. I want our daughter to have her grandpa in her life."

"IS that the only reason you want to reconcile with Charlie?" Edward asked.

"No. I want to work things out with my dad. Never mind. I'm going to take a nap," I said as I faced away from Edward and rested my head on my seatbelt. "Wake me when we're at your parents."

_I was standing in the apartment living room. I don't remember walking into the apartment at all. I looked around the room and noticed there was a mirror on the wall. I walked closer to it and then saw my own face. But it wasn't my face. I looked older. I had small crow's feet on my eyes and a slightly wrinkled forehead. I looked older but not that much older. Maybe no older than 40._

"_Mom?" I heard a voice ask behind me._

_I turned around to see a young woman with green eyes and long brown hair. She looked about 16 years old._

"_Mom, Dad I need to talk to you."_

"_What is it honey?" That was Edward._

_I turned to my left and saw that Edward looked around the same age as me. He was wearing his glasses and his bronze hair looked slightly lighter in color while he, too, had small wrinkles and laugh lines._

"_Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something important," she asked. Was this my daughter? She looked like me and Edward. So she must be my daughter. Edward's eyes, my hair, she even had my nose and Edward's chin. _

"_Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."_

"_How could you? You are irresponsible and reckless!" Edward began to yell at our daughter. What was he thinking? He had no right to yell at her for being pregnant as a teenager when we had her as teenagers. I opened my mouth to talk to Edward but nothing came out. I then turned to our daughter and she had tears falling down her face._

I woke with a jolt. I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him and saw that he was back to his 19 year old self.

"I'm ok. I just, I just had a b—a weird dream."

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I had exams and then I had to do my junior service hours but good news is is that I'm now on summer break. Plus I turn 18 in three weeks as well. I'm sorry if I skipped around a lot in this chapter. I just want to move along with this story.**


	12. Awkward Reunions

EPOV

"Bella are you sure you don't want to tell me that weird dream?" Bella asked as we walked up to front door of my parents' house.

"No. It was just a weird dream. Like flying weird, that sort of thing. Don't worry," she insisted but I knew something was up. She was probably nervous about seeing Charlie again after all this time. I knew I should have told her that I talked to Charlie a while back but I was afraid of her reaction. I knew that I should have told her but I knew she'd be mad at me and I didn't want that for us. But I knew that I was supposed to be honest with her. It was one of the vows I made to her only three weeks ago.

We approached the front door and before I could pull out my key my mother opened the door and greeted us with a big hug.

"How have you been? We haven't seen you in forever!" she stated as she let go of us.

"Esme we saw you about a week and a half ago when we showed you the latest baby pictures," Bella said as she set her purse down.

"Yes but I still love seeing you guys. So, Edward, how has school been so far?" Mom asked

"It's been going well, because I took ACC classes in high school that sort of helped me out with my schedule and everything. My counselor said that I might be able graduate around six months early."

"Well I'm sure that you can do it. Do you want to put the crib in your car now or later?" she then asked.

"Let's put it in now so we can just stay and chat before we have to go over to Charlie's," Bella said. When we told my parents that Bella had talked to Charlie they were half and half on the subject. They were glad that Charlie wanted to apologize for the thing he had said but also hesitant about how things would go. You can't just say "I'm sorry" and hope that everything will be ok. You just can't expect the person to forgive you after what you made them go through.

"Come on. The crib is in the garage," Mom said as she gestured us to follow her. She led us through the living room and to a door that led to the basement. We had a finished basement. The floors were hardwood and there was a large TV and a billiards tables along with a bar. It was sort of my dad's man cave. He'd come down here with his doctor buddies and relax. Along the walls were sports memorabilia. I remember how proud he was of me when I went out for football my junior and senior year. We had talked about doing college football back in April. I considered it and told him I'd come back to him on the subject but after Bella and I found out that we'd be having a baby I decided not to. I wouldn't want Bella to be at home all day with a baby while I'd be at practice. It didn't seem fair. The baby has half of my DNA so I should take care of her as well.

"So have you guys decided on a color for the room yet?" Mom asked.

"Not yet. Alice is pushing her own colors that she wants. She wants us to paint the room pink. I mean just because we're having a girl doesn't mean that we have to paint the room pink. We could paint it purple or even green. That works doesn't it?" Bella asked as we followed my mom to the garage which was located at the far left of the basement behind a simple brown door.

"Well those colors will of course work," Mom replied as she turned on the light to garage. The only car in there was my mom's red Ford. My dad's car was parked in the hospital parking lot. "Here it is." She pointed to a white cardboard box with the words 'crib' crudely written in Sharpie.

"We can't thank you enough for letting us use Edward's old crib," Bella said as she hugged my mom.

"Don't mention it. I just can't wait until the little girl is here so I can really spoil her.

I was afraid of that. Not that I wouldn't give my daughter the world if I could I just didn't want her to grow up spoiled. I won't be able to access my trust fund until I was 25 anyhow. That meant that I would have to work hard for my money and have to be safe with my money. When I was 25 I would be able to access that account my parents set up for me when I was younger. But that was six years away. By then my daughter would be in 1st grade.

"This is really nice of you," Bella repeated.

"That reminds me. Have you thought of names yet? Edward at your wedding our grandmother was saying about using a family name for the baby," Mom said.

"What name is that?" Bella asked.

"Elizabeth. My grandma was named Elizabeth Masen Edward was named after my grandfather."

"We'll think about it. I mean of course my mom will suggest some names as well. Plus Alice and Rosalie will of course throw out names as well. But thanks. It's a really pretty name," Bella said.

"I'm going to pull up my car to the garage and then put the crib in the trunk," I said as I pressed the button on the wall and the garage door began to open. I walked over to the door and ducked and walked to my car. I quickly pulled it up to the garage and backup into the small room.

"Here let me help you put it in your car," Mom said as she took one end of the box. I was going to protest but then she gave me that look that said "Edward Anthony listen to your mother" and let her help. We placed the trunk in the back of the car and I then closed the trunk.

"Question. I know it may be early but will you three come up for Thanksgiving?" Mom asked saying "three" meaning that she was also referring to the little raspberry.

"We're not sure yet. My mom and Phil will probably want us to do something with them. We'll have to talk it over with them. Not that we don't want to," Bella replied.

"It also has to do with my school and work schedule. But we'll see how thing work out mom."

The rest of the time at my mom' we basically talked and looked at our wedding photos. We also looked at some of the sonograms that Bella took for Charlie. Before we knew it, it was 11:00. We had to go over to Charlie's which was 10 minutes away.

I remember all the times I would sneak over to Bella's while in high school. Whenever Charlie was on one of his fishing trips I'd come over and Bella and Id fool around in her room. I remember one time when we were almost caught about to have sex.

_Bella and I were making out in her room. Charlie was away on a fishing trip with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. This was one of my favorite parts of being with Bella. The chance to be love her how she should be loved. _

"_Mmm, Edward. Right there," Bella moaned as I lightly sucked on her neck. My arms gently pulled her up and my hands wondered to the clasp of her bra. Just as I was about to unhook it and play with her glorious breasts I heard Bella curse and not in the way I wanted her to. "Edward stop!" she said as she pushed me off of her. "I hear my dad's car!"_

"_Shit!" I said as I looked out her window. I saw Charlie's police cruiser and Bella's red truck. Luckily Bella and I had come from my house and she drove us. I had to think quickly. I was in the middle of Bella's room in my boxers sporting a hard on while her father was just yards away probably with a loaded gun in hand. I picked up my clothes quickly as Bella through her shirt back on and through a blanket over her bottom half and pulled her pants under the blanket. _

"_The closet!" Bella said as she pushed me into her small closet. "I'll get you when the coast in clear," she said panicking before kissing quickly and closing her closet door. I then heard the front door open._

"_Bella! I'm home!" Charlie shouted from the living room._

"_Hey dad," I heard Bella said faintly meaning that she left her room. As I stood in the small closet I pulled on the light string and tried to put on my clothes. Trying to put on a pair of pants in the small area was hard and I almost fell over. The shirt was easy though. I then pressed my ear to the door to listen better._

"_How was fishing? Did you catch anything?" Bella asked._

"_It was fun. But I'm only home for a short while. I'm going to head over to the station to work on some papers .I just came home to drop off the fish and change into my uniform," he said as I heard him coming up the stairs. Now I was really worried. "You got any plans tonight Bells?"_

"_I might go over to Angela's and watch some movie and hang."_

"_Ok, remember. Be home by 11:00," Charlie said._

"_Dad, don't worry. I will," Bella said. Now I could tell she was back in her room. After about five minutes I heard Charlie._

"_Ok, I'm off to the station then. I'll be back in about four hours and don't invite that Cullen boy over."_

"_Dad he has a name. It's Edward, and he's at Emmett's today." Bella was always quick with the cover up stories._

"_How about you give Billy's son a chance? Jacob's a nice boy."_

"_Jacob is a nice boy but I'm with Edward. Plus I think Harry's daughter has a crush on Jake," Bella replied. I hated how Charlie wasn't fond of me. I was treating Bella with respect and love. Isn't that what a father wants for his daughter? I know that if I ever have a daughter that I'd want her boyfriend to respect her._

_And with that I heard the door close and a minute later the start up the Charlie's engine._

"_I'm waiting 10 minutes for Charlie to be completely gone and then I'm driving you home," she said as soon as she opened the door. _

Mom wished us luck and then we were on our way. I heard Bella's breathing pick up and I calmed her down by holding her left hand as I drove. I gently touched her wedding ring letting her know that I'd be there for her.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"You have no idea," she replied. I pulled into the drive way and let go of her hand to put the car into park.

"Come on," I said turning off the car. Bella sat quietly and looked at her stomach. "He's sorry he said all those things. You said so yourself." Bella looked at me and tried not to cry. I gently kissed her as I took her face between my hands. I want her to know that I would never let anything bad happen to her or our daughter. Bella then took my hand and looked into my eyes.

We both got out of the Volvo and we put our arms around each other as we walked up to the front door. Bella reached up her hand to knock but froze. Not wanting her to quit I knocked on the door for her. It took only a moment but then Charlie answered.

"Um. Hello," he said awkwardly as he stepped aside and let us in. "So how have you guys been?"

"We've been doing well. Thanks for asking. How have you been?" I asked. Bella still held onto me in silence.

"I've been doing well also. But—but I've been feeling terrible about the things I have said about you and the baby. I can't look at myself in the mirror and not see an asshole or a bastard in the reflection." Charlie then looked at Bella. "You're glowing."

"Yeah. I'm 18 weeks along. I'll be 19 weeks on Tuesday. Um, we brought some pictures, if you want to see them," Bella said. There was a tone of anxiousness in her voice.

"I'd love to see them. Do you know what you're having?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be a girl. She's due February 10th."

"Congratulations then," Charlie said.

Bella then pulled out all of the pictures that were in her purse and handed them to Charlie. He looked at them in amazement. I guess he is proud to be a grandpa after all. Bella grabbed one of the pictures and handed it to him.

"This was her first picture," she said as she handed him the ultrasound picture. She smiled as he looked at the pictures in awe. "We also have some 3D ones as well."

Charlie looked at the 3D picture and smiled.

"Why I say that she has Bella's pout which you," he pointed to Bella, "got from my mother."

"Yeah, yeah I can see it now."

"It also looks like she has your nose, Edward," he said as he looked at me. "She's so cute already."

"Do you want to see the wedding photos?" Bella asked.

"Wedding photos? You already got married?" Charlie asked shocked and sadly at the same time.

"Yeah, it was three weeks ago. We brought a lot of photos," I said as we all went into the living room.

"Here is one of me and my bridesmaids," Bella said as she handed her the photo of her and the girls. "Then one of Edward with his groomsmen, then me and the groomsmen, and Edward with the bridesmaids."

"Everyone looks great. Especially you Bella. You look so beautiful," Charlie exclaimed as he looked at the pictures more. "Bella I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I just couldn't stand the thought of my little girl growing up. But now look at you, you're having a little girl of your own."

"Yeah, only 22 more weeks," I said as I placed a hand on Bella's stomach.

"Has she started to kick yet?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet but the doctor said that she should be kicking anytime soon," Bella said as she gently patted her stomach.

"So how's school going? Didn't it start this past week?" Charlie asked the question that we were afraid of.

"I've been enjoying it actually. I find it going at a nice pace," I said.

"What's your major?" he asked me.

"I'm going pre-med, just like my dad," I replied.

"Bella?" he questioned. She looked afraid of him again. Like the past ten minutes didn't happen at all.

"Well, actually. I'm not going to school. We, well, I decided that because I'm due in the middle of the school year that I should stay home. I mean I know that school will be stressful and stress isn't good for the baby so I made the decision to stay home and after she's born I could run an at home baking business from our apartment. Plus we're going to use the money from my tuition to help pay for doctor appointment and other things for the baby such as a changing table. We already got a crib from Carlisle and Esme that was Edward's and it still in pretty good condition. We're being responsible and doing what we think is best," Bella explained to Charlie. Charlie just sat back in his chair and took a deep sigh.

"I suppose that you two do know what you are doing and you are being responsible. I was wrong when I said how you wouldn't be able to take care of the baby and that you were too young but you've really come out to show that you are willing to take care of the baby and be adults," he told us as he continued to look at the pictures.

"So what do you think about everything we're doing then? Are you still ok with me being pregnant?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was being a hypocrite. Your mother and I had you when she was 19 and I was 21. I had no right to judge. I remember that when we told Renee's parents about you they thought we were rushing things but soon they came too and they loved you from ever since," he said as he got up and handed the pictures back to us. I saw that Bella was about to cry and as I put an arm around her to comfort her and quickly got up from the couch and hugged Charlie.

"I missed you Dad."

**Author's Note**

**Two chapters in one week? Could it be? Yes. Yes it be. I'll try to update more frequently as well. Also in the next chapter will be another time jump but a small one. **


	13. Unpleasant Birthdays

BPOV

"Bella, Bella. Wake up, love."

I groaned as I turned over in my bed and pulled the covers tighter around myself. I was tired and wanted to sleep in those extra 20 minutes. "Edward what is it?"

"Happy birthday," he whispered in my ear. Today was my birthday, September 13th. Today I was 19. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Edward's green eyes staring back at me. "There's the birthday girl."

"Don't make a big deal of my birthday. I'm just another year older No big deal," I said as I sat up and stretched my arms before placing them on my belly. I looked around our small bedroom and noticed a bed tray with breakfast on it. "Breakfast in bed?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well since I don't have class until 10:30 I thought we could spend the morning together? I made us breakfast in bed. There's pancakes, eggs, sausage, and fruit," he said as he handed me a plate of food.

"Edward this looks delicious. Thank you," I said before I used one hand to move his face closer to me and kissed him. "Baby you need to shave."

"I thought you said that you like a little stubble?" Edward questioned. He chuckled and placed his plate on the tray before moving his body lower on the bed. He placed both his hands on by bump and kissed it gently. "Sweetie, today is mommy's birthday." He then his ear on my stomach and smiled. "She says happy birthday as well."

"Oh she said that right?" I asked jokingly. Edward then moved up to my face. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Plus I got you a present," he smiled as he got off the bed.

"No Edward, you didn't have to get me anything," I complained.

"Nonsense . It's your birthday!" Edward replied. He went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small rectangular box with a red bow on top. He walked back over to me and kissed me on the lips. "Happy Birthday, honey."

I would have normally declined the present but seeing the look in his eyes I happily took the present and smiled at him. I opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet.

"Oh my God, Edward. This is gorgeous," I said hugging him. I examined the bracelet closer to see that it was a charm bracelet with four charms already on it. The first one was an "I" which I bet stood for Isabella. The second charm was an 'E' that stood for Edward. The third charm was a small wedding ring that represented our marriage while the final charm stood out the most. It was a pink baby carriage that was meant to be for our baby girl. I was in love with this bracelet. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten. Help me put it on." I held out my left hand for him and he took the charm bracelet and put it on. The silver contrasted against my milky skin perfectly.

"Once we settle on a name I'll add a letter for her and if we end up having more children later on I'll add a letter for them as well," he added and then kissed my hand.

"Speaking of names I was looking in that baby book and I circled some of the names that I liked. Top 10 names actually," I said as I handed him the book that was sitting on our bedside table. He looked through the list and smiled at some of the names.

"Adalynn, Briar, Carlie, Lilian, Reinette, Alana, Elizabeth, Margarite, Sophia, and Marie," he listed off. "I'm noticing a lot of French names."

"Well I liked the sound of them. I want her to have a unique name. Unlike any other. I don't want her to be in school and they call on a name like 'Emily' and there are like 5 responses to which Emily was called upon."

"Carlie. Sounds like a combination of Carlisle and Charlie," Edward said as he looked in the book. "I'm glad you're talking to your dad again. He wants to be part of our lives," he paused for a moment and looked at me. "Promise me you won't be mad."

"Edward why would I be mad at you?" I questioned. What was Edward going to say to me? I was getting worried by how he was looking at me now.

"A while back before the wedding when Charlie called you and you ignored him and took a nap. I called him."

"You what? Why?"

"Because I wanted to hear what he had to say. I wanted to know why he was acting like a jerk so I asked him why. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I knew that I should have told you right away."

"You had no right. He's my dad. Not yours!" I said as I got up from the bed and left the room.

"Bella, honey, please don't be mad. I was planning on telling you earlier but you seemed to want to fix everything yourself," he said as he followed me.

"No Edward. It was my job to fix the relationship with Charlie," I said as walked up to him and looked up at him with Hell in my eyes.

"Love, I'm—" he tried to apologize.

"Don't 'Love' me. I'm still pissed off at you. Edward what all did you tell my dad?" I demanded.

He took a long sigh before telling me. "I told him about how you felt like you were to blame for their divorce and how you felt really upset about it but that was all." He knew what I was talking about. Around the time Renee was getting married and had moved to Arizona and Florida I became really depressed so I found the only way I could feel ok.

I cut myself.

It was something I did on occasion. I always made sure that they were small an unnoticeable. I'm better now and haven't done it since I was 16. That was when Edward talked to me about it and told me that he'd always been there to talk to.

I believe that was when I realized that I loved Edward. He helped me get past my issues and he kissed the tears away when I told him what was going on. He even kissed the scars on my wrists. The scars are gone now. It's been 3 years and now they're just thin lines about two inches long only a few shades lighter than my regular skin. I've never told anyone else about this. He was the only one I trusted with my secret.

"Promise me you didn't tell him. I got better so I didn't tell anyone but you," I cried. I wiped the tears from my face and looked at him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. Because of our height difference my head was lying on his chest. I heard his heart beating.

"Isabella, I promise you that I haven't told a soul about what happened a few years ago and I promise you that I never will," he was crying, too." He was crying now, also.

As we both stood in the middle of our apartment crying I felt something strange in my stomach. I quickly placed my hand on it and felt it again. It felt like a weird gurgle as first.

"Oh my God," I said.

"Bella what is it?" Edward said as he wiped his eyes.

"I think the baby is kicking!" I said with a chuckle. I grabbed his hand and placed it where I felt the gurgle.

"Oh my God. She's kicking. Our baby's kicking," Edward said as he got on his knees. "Hey little girl. I'm your daddy. Are you kicking because it's momma's birthday?" He playfully asked. I placed my hand on my stomach and on his head. He kissed my stomach and smiled at me. I was glad to have someone like Edward in my life. He would always be there for me in my good times and in my bad times.

"Oh. That feels weird," I said changing my expression.

"Bella? Is everything ok?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Now it feels strange. Like something tight in my stomach. I need to sit down," I sad releasing myself from Edward's arms and sat myself down on the sofa. I tried lying down but I still felt weird. "Edward. This doesn't feel right. I think we need to go to the hospital," I cried. Now it was starting to hurt. It felt like a menstrual cramp only 100 times worse.

"Don't worry," he said as he helped lift me up and he quickly grabbed his keys. He then grabbed my hand and help support me as we walked to the car. Once I was in he rushed to his side and started the car and rushed out of the parking lot. While on the way I started to cry. Edward just took my hand. "It'll be alright."

Edward quickly rushed me to the hospital where we were taken straight away to an exam room and waited for the doctor to walk in. As I sat on the exam table I fiddled with my charm bracelet. What if we'd lost this baby? I never want to know what that's like. Even though she was an accident the thought of losing my little girl terrified me.

"She'll be ok," he reassured me.

"You can't promise that. For all we know we could have already lost—"

"Don't say anything like that," he demanded. He looked at me with his green eyes and held my hands and placed them on my stomach. "I promised you that I would never let anything bad happen to you or the baby."

The door opened to reveal a man around his 40s. He had sandy brown hair and grey eyes. He was carrying a clipboard with him and looked at it.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Young. The results of your blood tests are back."

"Is everything ok?" I asked. Edward held my hand tighter than ever before.

"Well. We have to perform and ultrasound to reveal more," he said as he walked over to the machine and turned it on. He grabbed the wand and stood next to me. "Lie down please."

I did as I was told and lifted up my shirt. As he squeezed the gel on my stomach I didn't even care that it was cold. All I cared about was my daughter's life. As the baby came to view on the screen I couldn't help but stare. My baby looked alright. But was she really?

The doctor looked at the screen strangely which meant one thing. Something wasn't right.

"Just as I thought," he said as he paused the screen and handed me a towel to wipe the gel off.

"Is she ok? Will my baby be ok?" I asked anxiously.

"Well. I found something on the ultrasound. Bella you are suffering from placental abruption. It means that a portion of the placenta has detached from the uterine wall," he explained to us.

"Is it serious?" Edward asked.

"Well it depends on how much of the placenta has detached. Luckily for you only a small section has detached. But as a precaution I'd like to keep you overnight for observations."

He then left the room leaving me with Edward. He joined me on the table and held me so close I was lucky that I was able to breathe. I cried into his chest that I probably soaked his shirt. I didn't know what was going to happen to my baby girl but I did know one thing.

This was the worst birthday ever.

Edward skipped school for me. I knew that I should have told him to go but what I really needed right now was someone to hold. That's what he was doing right now. I was lying on a hospital bed and Edward was holding me and had his hands on my stomach. We hadn't told any of our friends that we were in the hospital. The only people that we told were our parents. And they were probably on their way to Port Angles to check on us.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Snow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier. I was at a wedding. So your folder says that you are suffering from placental abruption?" She asked.

"Yeah. Um Dr. Young was telling us about it. I just want to know if I'm going to be ok?" I begged.

"You will but you'll be able to go home tomorrow. But when you get home I have to be on bed rest. I also want you to eat healthier and avoid sex for about a month. "

"Is she ok?" We heard a voice say. It was Carlisle and Esme. They came barging into the room to see me in a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV while there was a monitor around my stomach keeping track of the baby's heartbeat.

"Is everything ok?" Esme asked as she hugged me.

"I have placental abruption," I said.

"Is my grandbaby ok?" Esme then asked.

"The doctors said she'll be fine. I just have to stay here over night and then I can go home in the morning."

"Do they know what caused it?" Carlisle asked.

"Younger mothers are more prone to this sort of thing," Dr. Snow said. "But I must warn you that you may go into early labor. So it's important to make sure that you eat healthy and avoid strenuous activity."

"I came as fast as I could," Charlie said as he barged into the room. We explained what had happened and he hugged me. "My poor Bella. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I feel better now. A lot better," I said relieved.

The doctor made everyone leave, she said that that many people in the room wasn't good for me. We hadn't gotten around to telling our friends what had happened. They've seemed distant from us lately. I feel like because we're having a baby that they feel like we can't hang out anymore.

I wanted to tell them but I didn't want them to worry about me at all.

For the rest of the day I just lay in the hospital bed with Edward by my side. I remember how our hands held each other and how they were placed on my stomach and how later on that night how Edward began to hum an unfamiliar tune in my ear to help me drift off to sleep.

The tune was beautiful. I wonder where Edward had heard it. It was calming and I remember how it had relaxed and made me forgot about how crappy a birthday it was for me today. Being with Edward and listening to how much he already loved our unborn baby made me realize that we'd be ok.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah. Another update. I plan on finishing this story by the end of summer. How'd you like the names? I really like them. Tell me if you like them.**


End file.
